Gone
by AnAross3000
Summary: Someone from Jack's past comes back. The gang struggles to figure out what's happening as their friend suffers more and more. Two more strangers show up at the dojo one afternoon. Can they trust these two? Is there more at stake then they all realize?
1. Disappearing

**Chapter 1: Disappearing**

**Hey, so this is my first fanfic so yeah… hahaha I do not own anything which I hate! Constructive criticism is welcome just not anything to harsh I guess. So here it goes.  
All rights go to Disney XD**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

He was gone. He had been gone for almost two weeks! They guys and I hadn's't been acting the same since he disappeared. Yeah, disappeared into thin air. No one had seen him since that night after we went to Falafel Phil's. After he left Eddie moved to Chicago and everything changed. After Jack went missing and Eddie moved Jerry and Milton told Rudy they wanted to quit the dojo. Needless to say, Rudy and I spent the day begging them to stay and I, Kim Crawford, don't beg. I was finally able to get them to crack because I pointed out that if Jack came back he would want them to still be at the dojo.

So I bet you're wondering about what happened to Jack right?

Well, after a long practice we all decided to go to Phil's before we went our separate ways. We ate falafel and made jokes and we all had fun. We split the bill and we went on our way. Jack and I live on the same street. When we got to the intersection, we both said goodnight and I turned right to go to my house as Jack turned left. The next day Jack was gone, his mom didn't know where he was, he didn't answer his phone. The next day he still hadn't shown up. And the day after that was the same as the previous two. We went to the police and they opened an investigation. The only clue they found was a drop of blood. His blood. They couldn't find any other clues leaving us to face the fact that we might not see him again.

I sat on my bed with my back against the wall thinking about all the fun things Jack and I did when we first met and became friends. I miss him. I know we all did but he was my closest friend. We were the closest out of all the warriors. He was always there for me when I need him to be. I just hoped he was OK.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I was sitting against a hard, cold, concrete wall. My whole body was in mind numbing pain. All I knew is I was cold, hungry, thirsty, in pain, and that I missed being with the warriors in Seaford. I sighed and try to re-position myself, which, can be kind of hard when your arms were tied together with a rope and your body was so weak you found it hard to even sit up sometimes. The Jack Brewer was weak. I sighed again. I hated feeling so weak and vulnerable but there was no way I'd be able to get out of here. I couldn't even stand if I tried. I wished I knew if people were looking for me or if anyone even cared. From what I heard, I'm completely alone. I'm on my own.

* * *

**Ta-da! How was that? Please review and tell me how it was… I honestly don't know if I'm going to continue this story. It depends if people like it. It is my first so please be mindful I am a human too. So yeah…**


	2. Flashbacks

**Chapter 2: Flashbacks**

**OK, so I guess if you guys are reading this it means you all like it so yeah. My own character is going to be in this chapter so here is a summary of him.**

**Height: Average like 5,7"**  
**Hair Color: Dark chestnut brown**  
**Eyes: Gray**  
**Personality: rude, mean, cruel, abusive *hint hint wink wink***  
**Name: Sawyer Deveny**  
**  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

It was early in the morning and there was sun peeking through the one little window that was across the room. I always liked this time of the day. It was quiet throughout the entire house and I could vaguely see where I was. He was never here this early in the morning. Sometimes if I was strong enough I would try to walk over to the window and look out of it. I had figured out I was underground in a cellar and I could see mainly dirt and grass from the window. If I was at the right angle I would be able to see trees. I knew I was in a forest and that I was still in Seaford. I just didn't know what woods I was in and even if I did I wouldn't be able to tell Kim or anyone. I sighed and tried to go back to sleep but I kept remembering what happened that night a few something's ago.

We had just finished eating at Phil's and Kim and I had started walking to our homes. We walked in a comfortable silence until we got to the intersection and I turned to her.

**里~-~-~里 **

_" 'Night Kim."_

_She smiled and said, "Goodnight Jack." She gave me a quick hug and we both turned to go to our houses. Her house wasn't too far away for the intersection while I still had about another ten minute walk._

_I was just about to my house and I had the feeling I was being followed I slowly turned around. Immediately I felt someone grab me from behind and shove a cloth into my mouth. I felt something cool and sharp against my back, just under my shoulder blade._

_"You make a sound and this will go into your back." A man said. "Now move."_

_At first I didn't listen but as I felt the blade go into my back slowly, I started to walk. When he least expected it I sent a kick behind me, causing my captor to stumble backwards. He thought quickly and grabbed my shirt pulling me with him. My action clearly aggravated him so he took the pocket knife and sliced my arm from my shoulder down to my wrist. I cried out in pain and sank to the ground. He smirked and grabbed the collar of my t-shirt and dragged me to his car. I kept struggling but he was too strong. He put me in the trunk of his car and drove off somewhere._

_The ride was short but extremely painful when you're in the trunk of a car on an unpaved road with an arm that's been sliced open._

_When we got to his designated location he opened the trunk and the bright light blinded me. Seeing that I couldn't see and that I wouldn't be able to fight back he quickly tied a cloth over my eyes. Then he grabbed my wrists and tied them together with a rope. He dragged me out of the car and into what I could now see as an old log cabin. He continued to drag me until we were in the cellar. He tossed me into the room where I have now been held captive. I remembered taking off the blindfold and looking around at the empty concrete room. I remembered thinking that I would be able to get out of here and find my way back to Seaford but that thought was short lived. About 5 minutes later my kidnapper came back and I immediately recognized him. It was Sawyer. He was one of the army men in the troop that my dad's troop had been fighting against. I knew why I was here. They couldn't hold me against my dad anymore but they had one person. Liam. **(1)**_

**里~-~-~里 **

Liam was my best friend since we were three. She was the first person I met other than my family and the doctors and nurses in the hospital. We were inseparable. She helped me deal with Kai and everything that was going on. She was always there for me no matter what. She saved me numerous times. Figuratively and literally.

Liam's dad was in the same troop as my dad was and Sawyer knew that Liam's dad, Jason, was practically my second father after my dad was killed.

I sighed and did my best to forget about my haunting past. I started to struggle against the ropes that were still tied around my wrists. My struggling just made the robe cut into my skin deeper and a few drops of blood found their way down my arm where they would dry, just like all of the others. Just at that moment Sawyer came in. I glared at him while he walked towards me.

"You're still trying to get free? Give up already. If they were looking for you they would have found you by now." I continued to glare at him.

"Your wrong. They are looking for me and they will find me." I said hoping that it was true. He sent a kick to my stomach, causing me to groan in pain.

"That's what you get for being a smart Alec." His glare caused me to flinch and I kept my eyes shut tight. He unexpectedly sent another kick at my chest. I cried out in pain again. I heard his military combat boots turn and walk out of the room. I'm sure he was satisfied seeing me in pain on the floor. I coughed up some blood before forcing myself up with the little strength I had left. I got into a comfortable position, or, as comfortable as I could get. I remembered half falling asleep and half blacking out from the pain.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

"OK… I know… yeah thanks… yup I'll tell them… 'kay bye."

I sighed in frustration as I hung up the phone with my parents. They said that the police still haven't found any leads on where Jack was.

It had been way too since the last time I saw him. What was annoying though was that the police kept asking me if he was acting weird. "He wasn't!" I would try to tell them but they wouldn't listen to me. I pulled my phone out of my gray hoodie-style shirt and sent a group message to the warriors.

_Kim: Still no trace._

_Rudy: Don't worry they'll find him :)_

_Jerry: C'mon chica! Hes tough. Hes Jack Brewer! We'll find him you wait and see_

_Milton: Even if we don't find him, he'll find a way to escape._

Their texts were slightly reassuring knowing that they were probably right. But what if, what if, he does need our help and what if he can't escape and what if we can't find him? I mentally slapped myself for thinking about these things. I thought about Jerry and Milton's texts. They're right, I told myself… I hope they are.

* * *

**(1)Read my other story 9 Years about Jack's past. It will be included often in this story.**

**Ok so I guess that's the end to this chapter! I just got home and I've been working on this as fast as I could so I hope it was worth it! Don't forget to R&R!**

**PEACE!  
~LoL AnA**


	3. Hope

**Chapter 3: Hope**

**So it's me again! I stayed up really late and woke up even earlier so I hope that is was worth 5.5 hours of sleep… haha? Ok…**

**Shout out to:**

**TeddyBear98, ****Spot an Appaloosa, ****Dogguidelover, ****theobberlains, ****bauer05, ****LoveShipper ,****BurkelyDuffieldLover, ****KarateGirl77, ****Julissa, ****My-Curly-Cue, ****Summergirl887, ****Hgirl Loves You, ****Flutegirl31299, ****khilah, and ****Alethea 13**

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing it really has helped me write this story :)**

**Diclaimer: I do not, and never will own Kickin' It!**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

Today was the twenty-ninth. He disappeared on the twelfth. It. Has. Been. Seventeen. Long. Days. Seventeen days and here's what the police have: NOTHING! Zip! Zero! Zilch! At least that's what I think. They don't tell me if they find anything and I'm starting to doubt them. Or at least I was... until today.

I went to the dojo just like every Saturday at one PM. We went to Phil's and then I went home. I decided to go to Jack's house when I got to the intersection. I went to his house and rang the doorbell.

"Hi, Kim." Amanda greeted me warmly and welcomed me in.

"Have you heard about anything yet?" I asked hopeful, sitting down on her couch. A sad expression crossed over her face.

"No," she paused, "I haven't." I nodded, I felt like there wasn't any hope left at all. We sat in a kind of awkward but kinda comfortable silence for a few seconds before I broke it.

"Hey, can I look through his room?"

"Yeah," she gave me a small smile "I think you know where it is, after all the times you've been here." I laughed quietly and made my way up the stairs turning at the right. I now faced his door. I haven't been in Jack's room since before he left. I looked at his door. He had a sign that read _"Danger! Jack's room. Enter at your own risk."_ I gave a small chuckle and opened his door.

_Maybe_, I thought. _Maybe there was a clue somewhere in here._

I spent a few minutes just looking around his room. I missed when we would do our homework in here. I remembered when we said we were studying and didn't get anything done. We just talked and fooled around. I breathed in deeply and started looking for something, anything.

I walked over to his desk, which he somehow kept neat. Mine always had random papers and stuff all over it. I sorted through his books and homework but nothing seemed weird or out of line. I noticed a small cardboard box tucked away. I pulled it out and sat down on his bed. Carefully, I opened the box. Inside were letters and newspaper clippings. I opened one and read it. The letter was from Jack's dad. I realized that he never talked about him and I had never seen any pictures of his dad which was weird. This is what it read:

_June 17, 2006_

_Jack,_

_I know I told you I would write everyday but things have been pretty crazy. We are trying to find who is behind a bunch of shootings. We have a few suspects, but right now our culprit seems to be Sawyer Deveny. He has dark brown hair. He is about 5'7 and he has gray eyes. There hasn't been much physical action which I guess is good._

_How are you? I miss you a lot, Buddy. Hopefully it won't be too long before I'm allowed to come back home. Maybe I'll make it home in time for yours and Cole's birthday._

_See you soon._

_Love,_

_Dad_

I reread the letter. Jack was almost 9 then and his dad must have been in the army. But who was Cole? I looked at everything else in the box. There were 2 other letters. I scanned the letters but found nothing of importance. The last thing in the box was an article. It was a clipping. It was from a newspaper in... Westport, New York.

Huh, he must've lived in NY, I thought. He had only ever said that his grandfather had taught him everything he knew about karate. He never mentioned anything else from his past or his family (besides his grandfather). I read the article and what it said scared me half to death.

_Shooting at Military Camp July 16, 2006_

_There was a tragedy recently at a local military camp, where family and friends could visit their loved ones that served. On July 13, there was a shooting, killing many. Some of the people include:_

_Michael Brewer (40)_

_Evan Campbell (39)_

_Blair Meyer (38)_

_Jasmine Stewart (31)_

_Cory Hunt (23)_

_Jamie Cooper (21)_

_Drew Brewer (16)_

_Katie Brewer (15)_

_Cole Brewer (9)_

There were a bunch of other names before "Cody Hunt" but four of them scared me. A lot. Four of them ended with Brewer. Jack's last name. That meant that Jack used to have an older brother and sister, a dad in the military, and a twin brother. That explains why his dad mentioned Cole in the letter. I was starting to get a headache from all of this sudden information but I kept reading.

The people behind this attack is from a troop that we have been at war with for the past several years. Their leader, Sawyer Deveny was said to have been there during the attack. Right now all troops are working to find their enemy's camp and end this war.

I finished reading the article and heard a knock. I looked up to see Amanda standing in his doorway.

"Did you find anything?" I took a deep breath and looked down at the article and letters.

"Yeah, these..." my voice dying out slightly. I didn't know how she would react to knowing that I had found out what happened five years ago. She entered his room and looked at the papers that I had just given her. "You don't think that what happened to Jack has something to do with this?" I asked her, gesturing to the article.

"Maybe, I can give them to the police. See what they can do. Maybe they can get more information."

For once I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time. Hope.

* * *

**So sorry about the kinda long wait. This chapter is not much longer but just wait for the next chappie ;) There was some dialogue that I found hard to write but I think it turned out pretty well… anyways that's enough of me blabbing! I want to know what you guys think so please don't forget to R&R!**

**~LoL AnA**


	4. Reasons

**Chapter 4: Reasons**

**Are the police going to find anything? Keep reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It! STILL! -.-**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

Amanda and I went downstairs and I texted my mom.

_Kim: Found info on Jack's case, can his mom bring me down to the police?_

_Kim's mom: Of course, let me know how it goes :)_

"She said yes." I told her.

"'Kay let's go then." I saw a sparkle of excitement and hope in her eyes. This could be it, I told myself in my head. This could be how we find him!

I got into the passenger side of the car and we sat in a silence as she drove. I missed Jack so much. Right now I didn't know if someone had captured him, if he ran away, if he was hurt, starving, thirsty, or perfectly fine. Part of me hoped that he was perfectly fine but then why would someone capture him and not do anything? That wouldn't make any sense, so he must've ran away. But why would he run away? What's to run from? He has friends that care and love him. He has a mother who would do probably anything for him. He has an awesome sensei. He doesn't get bullied in school. He has straight A's, so for him to run away wouldn't make any sense.

The most likely situation would be if Jack was captured. Meaning his state probably isn't perfectly fine. He could be starving, thirsty, or suffering from any type of injury and we had just found a clue after seventeen days. _Wherever you are Jack, hang in there, I prayed mentally._

**里~-~-~里**

We finally arrived at the station and I found it hard to control myself and not run up to the detective's desk. I had to tell and show the detective what I found! They had to start figuring something out soon! I had only been here once and I didn't know where anything was. When we came here I was too distraught to pay any attention.

Amanda pointed out a woman with long blonde hair tied up in a bun. She had a black pantsuit in and looked really into her work. As we got closer to her I figured out what she was working on. There was an open file and in red letters at the top of a paper it read: MISSING PERSON. Under it was a picture of none other than my best friend, Jack Brewer. I smiled to myself, glad that they hadn't given up on his case. I knew they were close to pronouncing him dead. I refused to believe it but I knew there would come a time where I might just have to accept the possibility. I heard the two women talking and pushed the rest if my thoughts to the side.

"Kim found something that I had forgotten about earlier today." Amanda said. She turned to me and asked, "Do you have it with you?"

"Yeah… right here…" I told her as I pulled out the article I had found. I watched her read it over and make a few notes that I couldn't read.

"Well this is interesting." She said it slowly almost as if she was trying to figure something out. She then typed something into her computer. "Well I think this will help. We at least might have a possible suspect. I'll go tell the chief, thanks for finding this." She said. She smiled as she stood up and shook hands with Amanda. I returned her smile and watched her walk into an office, probably the chief's.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I was running all possible possibilities through my head as I tried to keep myself warm. I swear this jail/room/dungeon thing place was below freezing. I groaned as the another freezing blast of air came through the window, across the room. I wrapped my arms around my legs, my gray sweatpants weren't very warm, especially when I had lost so much blood due to Sawyer. Just thinking about him sent shivers down my spine.

_Maybe he wants revenge for…something?_ No. _Maybe somehow this will affect Liam and her family…?_ Yeah right! I bet she completely forgot about me by now. How would this affect them if they didn't forget me? _Maybe Sawyer wants something from them. Maybe he hopes that they would give him something for me._

If they remember me.

The thought of Liam and her brother forgetting about me made me feel even more alone and miserable. Why does he want me here?! I sighed and felt myself dozing off again.

I woke to the door creaking open slowly. I heard his boots walk into the room I had been trapped in for who knows how many days. He walked across the room until he was standing over me. I stayed with arms wrapped around my body and my knees pulled up to my chest, with my head down. I didn't dare look up into the cold gray eyes that have haunted me ever since I was nine.

I never told anyone but I still had nightmares about the Shooting. I could hardly even remember the last time I slept without having a nightmare about it. I could remember everything about the day. The strong winds, the flaming tents, the shouts and yells, the gunshots, the dark sky, everything. I just didn't talk to anyone about it. I didn't want to.

I was brought back to reality by a sharp pain in my shoulder. Forgetting that I didn't want to look at him, my head shot up and I glared at him. Chuckling, he took a step back.

"Thought that would get your attention." He said with a sly grin on his face as he removed the knife from my shoulder. I could now feel the warm, sticky, blood dripping down my old used-to-be bright green Bobby Wasabi t-shirt. Now it was a darker green with dirt and blood stains all over it. Not to mention all the rips in it caused from Sawyer's beloved knife.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily, my glare not wavering.

"If you didn't run that day you wouldn't be here you know."

"Just tell me what you want!" I screamed at him. I didn't get it. _Why me? What did I do? Why do I deserve to be sitting here slowly dying?_ It's been at least 9 days I knew that much. I had lost count after that because I had been unconscious for a while and I didn't know how long I was out for. He took a step closer to me holding the blade in front of my face.

"Your dad was the best in his troop. Our mission that day was to take him out and we did. Killing your brothers and sister wasn't supposed to happen but after they saw who was behind the attacks we had no choice. Of course there were video cameras there and Jason was smart enough to snag the hard drive. If he knows that I have you he will give me the drive and I 'will give you to him'. Since you somehow managed to survive, all we have to do is kill you and what happened at the camp will eventually fade into the past. No one will know about what happened that day and, No. One. Ever. Will." He told me.

He kept his voice low sending shivers down my spine. What does he mean he will 'give me to them'? Did that mean that be was going to kill me and destroy the flash drive? Duh. He wants to erase what happened on July 13, 2006. If that's the way he has to erase it then so be it. He will do what he has to.

"He already knows I have you and he is arranging a meeting where he will give me the hard drive." He shook his head. "He's not that smart anymore."

"Then why don't you just take a gun and point it at me?" I asked stupidly. Why would he try and make it last longer if he was trying to finish something that happened almost six years ago? Plus how would Jason know that I was still alive when/if they met? Honestly I didn't care what happened. I just wanted all of this to end. Just lying still caused me pain. If he just shot me it would be more like mercy killing then homicide.

"It's a lot more fun to watch you sit there hopelessly, thinking that someone is going to find you and try to save you." His voice was gravelly and made my body lock up.

"Your wasting your time, someone will find me and by then it would be too late. I'll go to the police and you would be locked away for life… or possibly killed." I told him smartly. I flinched, immediately regretting what I said. I knew he was going to punish me for it.

I felt the collar of my worn-out shirt being pulled up and my legs had no choice but to try and cooperate. The minute I put all of my body weight on my legs and he let go of my shirt, my legs collapsed.

"Get up." He growled, giving me a good, solid kick in my side. Groaning I pulled myself up and used the wall behind me to keep my balance. He grabbed my shirt again and roughly shoved me forward making me stumble. This time though, my legs were able to support me a little more.

"C'mon! Move!" he yelled at me. I stumbled forward and did my best to walk. Growing impatient he grabbed my shirt once again and dragged me out of the room.

"You told me to shoot you so here you go, your wish is granted."

He pulled out a hand gun and aimed it at me. I had this gut-wrenching feeling in my stomach. Last thing I remember is pain exploding in my body. Everything painful. I could feel the cold cement floor as my weak and feeble body collapsed to the ground. Everything was blurry and I could hardly make out any shapes or colors for that matter. I felt myself slipping away. This is it. _This is really how I'm gonna die._ Last time I was shot I didn't remember this much pain. I heard Sawyer walk out of the room swiftly, laughing to himself. Then I felt myself being plunged into darkness.

* * *

**o.9 What's going to happen to Jack? Heehee I'm mean. Maybe I should write more when I'm supposed to be asleep… it seems to be better writing. It was dark and there was some dialogue that I found hard to write but I think it turned out pretty well… anyways that's enough about me blabbing! I want to know what you guys think so please don't forget to R&R!**

**~LoL AnA**


	5. Putting It All Together

**Chapter 5: Putting It All Together**

**I decided to be mean and start with Kim's P. o. V. Heehee :P I know my updates have taken a while and I'm trying to hang in there but really school, piano and flute have been taking too much time so that's why I go to sleep late and wake up early. I wanted to give a shout out to AlphaBetaSoup, thanks for your review :) we'll see how I do…**

**Anyways disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

Finally the police are actually getting somewhere with Jack's kidnap. It took so long and I was so worried about his state.

It was driving me crazy! I could hardly focus on school anymore or karate. I felt my shoulders drop as I crossed out another day on my calendar.

Twenty-four days and counting, I thought. Today the police were sending out a search party; somehow they thought they had an idea of where he was.

* * *

**Detective's (Liz O'Dwyer) POV**

"Well this is interesting." I told them slowly, thinking about if something this old might actually help. There are those few cases…

"Well I think this will help. We at least might have a possible suspect. I'll go tell the chief, thanks for finding this." I smiled at her which the younger girl returned. I shook the missing boy's mother's hand and turned to the chief's office.

"Chief we got some info on the missing persons case." She gestured with her hand to come in. I handed her the crumpled clipping.

"Sawyer Deveny… I've heard that name somewhere…" she mumbled to no one in particular. She let out a breath, "have forensics trace any of his recent calls or credit card bills, maybe we can find something."

I made a motion, showing that I understood what she wanted me to do and I returned to my desk to call the forensics team.

After I made the call I started to wonder. "Where had the chief heard of this guy? He wasn't someone we have been trying to capture -he wasn't on the wanted list at all - so why was he so familiar to Chief?"

"O'Dwyer what are you doing here? I thought you were taking a personal day."** (1)** my partner, Jared Ellot, asked me.

"Well, I left my phone here so I came back, a friend of the missing person had a clued so I thought I might take a look." He nodded slightly understanding my explanation. He opened his mouth to say something but it didn't come out.

At that same time Chief had opened her door and asked everyone to gather around the screen that as projecting a man with dark hair and cold gray eyes. He had a muscular build to him and he looked like a pretty straight forward, black and white person.

"Okay so this is going to be a quick briefing about Sawyer Deveny." She started.

"Deveny was in the North Korean army. Which we were and currently still are at war with. He was looked up to by many of the soldiers. He was good inside and outside of the field making himself enemies quickly, including Michael Brewer. Brewer also was a strong fighter so their attacks were always well thought out and they always had the best men in the troops with them.

"In 2006 he led an attack on a military camp in New York. Brewer's three sons and only daughter were there visiting him. Deveny's attack fought him off guard. We have reason to believe that Deveny's only plan was to take out General Brewer. However, many believe that Deveny was trying to keep his identity a secret during the attack. Some think that he didn't want people to know who was behind it.

"If all of that was true then it would explain why so many people had been killed during the attack including four out of five of the Brewers that were there were killed. If anyone had seen Sawyer then he probably would have been ruthless and killed them." She paused again to let everything sink in.

"This information would also explain who took Jackson Brewer and why. All of this-" she said gesturing to the projection on the wall, that had the picture of Deveny and parts of that she had informed us on.

"Once we get phone records and everything, hopefully it will all fall into place." she concluded.

About a week later, when I was about to go home, at about 7:30 I got the results back from the test. It said that many calls had been made from somewhere in the northeast part of Seaford. The specific place was unknown but it was somewhere in the Northeast, which was a start.

After much thought Chief decided to send out a search party considering the fact that the last time Sawyer was seen was thirty days ago which is only four days longer than the time of the kidnapping so it everything seemed to be in the right place…

* * *

**(1) I don't really know but in a show I watched the detectives are allowed to take a personal day so…**

**There you go! Proudly, I have finished this chapter and I know it was a bit weird… I don't know how adults think so that was my attempt! ****  
**

**Tell me how you think this was!**

**There is a poll on my profile if you guys could check it out…?**

**~LoL AnA**


	6. Deal

**********Chapter 6: Deal**

**Quick update: I have broken my arm so it takes a lot longer to type and a lot more effort. so either my chapters will get shorter or the wait will be longer… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It, or NLM. **

**Here you go! Maybe Jack's dead maybe he's not 0.o you'll have to read :P**

* * *

**Previously on Gone:**

_He pulled out a hand gun and aimed it at me. I had this gut-wrenching feeling in my stomach. Last thing I remember is pain exploding in my body. Everything painful. I could feel the cold cement floor as my weak and feeble body collapsed to the ground. Everything was blurry and I could hardly make out any shapes or -colors for that matter. I felt myself slipping away. This is it. This is really how I'm gonna die. Last time I was shot I didn't remember this much pain, I thought. I heard Sawyer walk out of the room swiftly, laughing to himself. Then I felt myself being plunged into darkness._

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

The brunette laid on the cold concrete. His face pale and blank. His breathing slowed until he was breathing -barley. His heart gradually slowed down until it was beating at a dangerously slow pace. Blood was pouring out of his left shoulder, right under his collar bone.

The arm that had been shot was resting on top of his stomach while his other arm that was the as skinny as a twig was carelessly thrown over his head.

His entire body struggled to supply oxygen to his brain and his heart kept struggling to beat. The rest of the color fled his skin. He fell into a deep sleep on the edge of death. He was alive for now…

While Jack was struggling for his life Sawyer was up to his old tricks. He had taken a picture of Jack after he was shot and sent it to Jason. Once he had received it he freaked out…

* * *

**Jason's POV**

I woke up to my phone going off at… midnight? What the hell? I looked at the caller I.D. It read: _Unknown name, unknown number._ I unlocked my cell and looked at the message. I nearly dropped it.

There was a picture of Jack. The same Jack that was friends with both of my kids and the son of my friend before he died.

I stared at the picture. His face was covered with bruises and dirt streaks, but under it all he was pale. His hair was unkempt and his clothes were worn out, dull, and ripped. I could make out what looked like blood on his t-shirt.

What caught most of my attention was his shoulder. It looked like he had… no, there's no way… it looked like he had been shot.

Numerous thoughts ran through my head.

_Who did this?_

_Is it real?_

_What is going on?_

I suddenly remembered what happened in 2006.

**里~-~-~里**

_I remembered the camp being under attack and seeing one of North Korea's leaders, Sawyer Deveny. There was a video camera on a lamp pole, if there was an attack._

_I heard footsteps and quickly stepped behind a still standing tent. I watched as the leader of the NLM **(1)** stepped into the camera's view._

_I waited a minute to make sure the camera caught at least the silhouette of Sawyer. In one motion I jumped up and swiped at the camera, knocking it down._

_The air felt colder today and it had caused my fingers to go numb. Instead of catching the camera, like I had planned, my fingers fumbled for it._

_It felt like everything was in slow motion as the camera fell from my grasp. I tried to grab before it hit the ground but it was too late. It fell onto the cement path making a loud thud that sounded as loud as thunder in the eerie silence._

_"Over there!" I heard one of them shout._

_I took a quick look at the camera. It was broken, beyond any repair. A piece of metal glinted from the light of the burning tents. The memory chip. I quickly scooped it up and tucked it safely into one of the pockets of my uniform. I heard a gunshot and ducked my head. I through a glance over my shoulder and saw the terrorists with their guns aimed at me. I took off running. I heard the shouts and hundreds of gunshots following._

_I kept my head low and ran as fast as I could. I dodged into the weapons tent and grabbed a gun. I loaded it and snuck out of the tent, I waited behind the corner, outside the tent. I could've heard them a mile away, they weren't very light on their feet. I took a small peek and saw two armed men. I flattened myself across the side of the tent until they were a mere five feet away._

_They still couldn't see me and I took the opportunity. I whipped around the side and pulled my gun up. I aimed my gun and shot one of them in the shoulder. He drew back and I reloaded. Again I shot the other one. This time in the head. He was killed instantly. I reloaded one more time and finished the first guy._

_I found an army jeep and jumped into it. I continued driving until I was out of the camp's premises. I drove deep into the forest that encompassed the camp to keep it hidden. Once I was far from all of the commotion I found a laptop in the trunk._

_I put the chip in the computer and backed the file onto a errand drive. I looked at the footage I had and at one point you can clearly see and identify Sawyer._

**里~-~-~里**

After that I was happy with my success and went home to my family. The very next day I read about my friend and three of his kids dying. I kept the flash drive to remember the day and to have an advantage over Sawyer. Only Jack and I knew who was behind the attack. We were the only ones that saw him and survived.

I looked at the flash drive in my hands before I reached for my phone. I dialed the number the picture had been sent from.

_J: Who are you and what do you want?_

_S: I want that flash drive, Jason._

_J: You didn't answer my question: who are you?_

_S: You know who I am._

He was right, I did know who it was.

_J: Why should I give it to you?_

_S: Give it to me or he dies._

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed.

_J: Fine you have a deal._

* * *

**(1) NLM means National Liberty Movements… it's from Hawaii Five-0, so I don't own it.**

**So there you go. That took a really long time. I'm sorry! I wrote most of it in the car which isn't easy either. Kind of a bad ending but I wanted to post this ASAP.**

**~Lol Ana**


	7. The Bensons Get Some Truth

**So this might be a bit confusing but Jack has been missing for 24 days for the Warriors and to Liam and Jason 18 days because while Kim found the letter and the detective was tracing the calls this is what Liam and Jason (The Bensons) were doing. It's also what's been going on between Sawyer and Jack. It's been a little confusing writing it so I wanted to clear that up.**

**Also huge thanks to MrsCharlieAckles! Thank you SOO much for what you did!**

* * *

**Jason's POV**

"Fine you have a deal." I tell him. I'm not planning on giving it to him, but I can't risk Jack's life for this. I manage to come up with an idea, but before I can begin to make preparations, he speaks again,

"I'll give you a time and place later." With that he hangs up.

I immediately get to work cloning the flash drive and diverging a plan to save Jack.

I know Sawyer thinks he is fooling me by saying he won't kill Jack but honestly? How stupid does be think I am? If he's trying to get rid of any proof of where he was then he was obviously going to trick me into giving the hard drive to him, he would then most likely jump me, and if he didn't already, he would kill Jack.

I take a deep breath and sigh. How was I supposed to tell Liam and Alex about him? Liam will flip out.

"Dad?" I turn around to see the bright blue eyes of my 14 year old daughter, staring at me, her eyes sleepy. Her long black hair slightly covering her face, as she stands before me with her arms folded.

"Yes…?"

"What are you doing? It's like three in the morning!" she asks me while rubbing her eyes.

I hesitate, not sure how to reply. I swallow nervously and fidget with the now cloned proof that I had worked on for the past hour.

"Work." Was all I could manage.

"Sure." she rolls her eyes. "Since when do you do work three in morning?!"

"Since it was important?" I meant it as a statement but it ended up as a question. I can't lie to my daughter. Especially not about Jack. Her eyes narrow on me.

"You know, for being a Marine Corps, you're not good at lying." She pulls up a chair and sits next to me at our oak kitchen table, using her elbows to prop her head up. I run my hand through my short hair.

"Jack Brewer has been kidnapped and," I hesitate before deciding to continue. "He's in pretty bad shape, Liam."

"J… Jack?" Is all she could whisper. Her hands start to shake and her face pales. "How? How would someone kidnap him? He's too good at karate!" She closes her eyes and shakes her head slightly, trying to clear it, "What happened?!" she asks. Glistening tears threaten to spill over her eyes. Sighing, I rub my right temple.

"Remember five years ago when the camp was attacked?" She nods fearfully, remembering that awful day. "I got the terrorist on video. I kept it as proof of who it was…" I continue to tell her about the advantage I have, how he is trying to blackmail me and everything.

"So your just going to let him kill Jack?!" she yells angrily. " 'But don't worry you'll have the flash drive!' " She continues in a deeper voice, mocking me.

"Shhh! Your going to wake everyone up!" I warn. "Do you think I would really let him kill Jack? I made a fake flash drive. I'm going to hand it over and rescue Jack."

"You don't know where he is though."

"I have my ways." I wink, trying to lighten the mood that is beginning to settle this morning.

"Dad, this isn't a joke! Do you really think he would bring you right to Jack? He's not stupid either!"

"Liam," I put a comforting hand on her small shoulder, "Maybe you should go to bed and relax. I know what I'm doing and I promise Jack will be fine." She bites her lip, not entirely convinced. "What if we went to see where he's been living, where he moved to."

"Seaford?" she whispers quieter than a mouse.

"Yes, Seaford." I hate seeing my daughter like this, all distraught and worried. She nods and tries to stifle a yawn. I give her a hug and usher her back to bed.

I return to my work and drop my head into my hands. I swallow; not sure what to do. The stress on my shoulders increased after talking to 'L'."

A smile tugs at my lips remembering when Jack and Liam went almost a whole month when they were ten, calling everyone - and each other - by their first initial. They were the only two and after awhile they gave up on convincing Alex, Cole, and Nate or, "A" "C" and "N." Amanda, Larissa, and I all went along with it, knowing that it would die down sooner than later.

Determined, I find my forgotten phone and look through my calls until I find Sawyer's number. My thumb hesitates over the re-dial button. If I talk to him for thirty seconds - only thirty seconds - I can trace the call and find his location.

He can trace you. I hear that nagging voice in my head. I start bouncing my leg, impatiently. I tip my head back and stretch. Feeling apprehensive, I decide to go back to bed and start fresh in a few hours.

I stand up and slowly walked back up to my room. I don't know what to do. Should I call Sawyer and trace the call; risking getting my call traced? I clench my fist, turning my knuckles white. Anger coursed through my veins. I open my bedroom door and swiftly slip into my bed, falling asleep.

I wake up and hear my family talking downstairs. I swing my legs over the side of my bed. I go downstairs and see my wife joking around with Alex. Liam is playing with her cereal. I knew she didn't tell Alex or her mom yet.

"Liam, stop playing with your breakfast; just eat it." Liam looks at her mom blankly, before she pushed the bowl away.

"'Not hungry." she mumbles. She stands up and approaches the stairs, ignoring her mom's worried glances.

"Liam-" I start. She pushes past me; escaping to her room. I let out an inaudible sigh and follow her upstairs.

"Go away, Dad." She doesn't even look behind her. Annoyance can clearly be heard in hr voice.

"Liam," I try again. She slams her door in my face before saying something.

"Nothing you say will help. You might as well just leave now." I wait a second and try again,

"I swear, he will be fine. " She opens her door, facing me.

"He isn't fine after the incident at that camp! Now he's with the person that killed most of his family; who happens to be trying to kill him! He's not going to be fine!"

"I'm doing everything I can and I'm not going to stop until Sawyer is in jail. I promise." She took a deep breath.

"Sorry…"

"It's fine, but now, we need to tell Alex and Mom." We go back, down the stairs, and to the kitchen where Alex and Larissa are waiting; confused.

"Uh… what just happened?" Alex asks the question on both of their minds. I rub the back of my neck anxiously and sigh.

"About 18 days ago Jack Brewer was kidnapped…" I mumble the last part not really wanting them to hear it.

"Wait a minute, Jack Brewer- as in Jackson Brewer, third degree black belt? How would he manage to get himself kidnapped?" He questions doubtfully. He used hand motions to get his point across. I just give a small smile.

Noticing the lack of words coming from my usually talkative wife, I look at her. Her head is in her hands and she kept taking deep breaths. I wonder what is going through her mind.

"Who took him?" My gaze returned to my curly, brown haired, son.

"Same guy that killed Cole." He nods letting everything sink in. I look around, seeing that Liam is no longer in the kitchen. I wander into the living room, where she had just settled and turned on the T. V.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

I join my sister and start watching whatever show was on. I don't pay attention, my focus is on Jack.

I feel a small pain in my side and looked up to see Liam; who had just me elbowed me in the rib. She jerks her head at the wall that separates the kitchen from the living room. Discreetly, Liam turns down the volume and we can hear our parents talking.

"How bad?" Mom asks, her voice shaking a little.

"He has a few bruises and cuts hear and there, at least that's all that's visible, but-" his voice cuts short. We could hear the clicks of the keys on his phone and a short pause. "He's been shot."

There was that short pause again until Mom speaks quietly, "Oh my God… is he ok?"

"It's just a flesh wound I think. But combined with how thin he looks… I'm not quite sure."

Liam stares at me her eyes wide in horror, her mouth gaping with her hand slightly covering her mouth. I feel my hand fly up to my head and run half way through my course brown hair stopping at the crown of my head.

Shock. Fear. Worry.

That's all I am feeling right now. Not knowing what else to do and not wanting to hear anything more I mouth "dojo" to Liam. Understanding what I mean, she help up her hands to show five fingers. I nod my head and we both head to our rooms to grab our duffle bags. We meet in living room five minutes later and we walk into the kitchen together.

"Hey, we're going to the dojo… see ya." I make my way for the door with Liam on my heels. Once we are outside Liam starts to ramble.

"He's been shot! Alex, Jack has been shot! Is he ok? Do you think he will be?What if he's not? What if he's dead? Oh God… he's dead. Ohmygod he's dead." She continues like that until we finally reach the dojo. "_Ohmygod he's dead."_ she says for the millionth time.

"_Liam_! We don't know that and I'm sure he's probably not!" Although I have my doubts…

* * *

**So there's the seventh chapter for "Gone" and I wanted to let you guys know it will probably be a while before I update. I'm going to try a new technique on how often I update so yeah. It will take a while I know that much but I think it will be a lot better! I won't be too long! I promise!**

**~LoL AnA**


	8. My Tennis Ball

**Chapter 8: My Tennis Ball**

**Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait but I needed to catch up and now I'm a few chapters ahead! Everyone thank 88maddison88 for making me post this because I wasn't really planning on it…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Nate is Jack, Liam, and Alex's friend.**

* * *

**_Previously: _**_  
_

_"He's been shot! Alex, Jack has been shot! Is he OK? Do you think he will be?What if he's not? What if he's dead? Oh God… he's dead. Oh my God he's dead." She continued like that until we finally reached the dojo. "Oh my God he's dead." she said for the millionth time._

_"_Liam_! We don't know that and I'm sure he's probably not!" Although I have my doubts…_

* * *

**Alex's POV**

"Yeah, OK." She took a few calming breaths and searched her worries disappear. All it took was a few words and she believed what I said. She believed my lie. I lied to her. I felt bad it seeing as she was back to herself I couldn't bring myself to tell her the truth. But I also couldn't shake that fact that she had bought my lie. Hook, line, and sinker. She'll believe anything now. I thought.

"I'm gonna go change." I told her, pointing at the newly painted locker room doors. All of the students had finally convinced Sensei that the dojo need a makeover. Now the room sported light creamy yellow walls, blue mats, purple benches, brand-new punching dummies, an actual rug, glass windows, -with amazing views- shiny Bo-staffs, waiting to be used, bright green lockers, and green locker room doors, to match the lockers.

Everything about the dojo was more serene, placid, than the old one. The old mats were black. Sensei claimed that they were blue, the same color the new ones were, but the keyword there is 'were' meaning not anymore! The floors were cement and in the winter your feet would freeze so you would be standing on the grimy mats, without a choice. There weren't any windows so the only light was artificial. The natural light was so much better! The equipment was OK. We didn't mind it and we actually didn't ask for any new stuff, just looks, but Sensei surprised us and bought the new equipment. No one argued with him, having new stuff is nice…

I finished changing and we both came out lockers changing rooms. We both started beating up the dummies. We didn't know what to say. We were both worried about Jack. What my dad said a few minutes earlier kept replaying through my head. _"He's been shot. It's just a flesh wound, I think. But combined with how thin he looks… I'm not quite sure."_ Again. _"He's been shot. It's just a flesh wound, I think. But combined with how thin he looks… I'm not quite sure."_ And again. _"He's been shot. It's just a flesh wound, I think. But combined with how thin he looks… I'm not quite sure."_

I punched the dummy with all of my strength; trying to get my dad's voice out of my head. _What if he isn't alright? Who knows? He isn't immortal._ I thought. _He probably needs help and all I can do-_

"Dude!" My head snapped up and my mind focused back on reality. I saw Nate standing in the doorway, is mouth agape and a confused, sort of, amazed look written across his face. He tossed his duffel bag to the left and stared at Liam and I.

"You know practice doesn't start for another hour, right?" He asked. He had us there. Nate was always early to practice where the Bensons were almost always late, if not only a minute early. So why would we be here an hour early?

"Yeah, so we didn't have anything else to do." I easily lied to him. He crossed his arms, looking perplexed.

"Liam?" he purposely asked her; knowing she couldn't lie to save her life.

"Yeahhh…?" Her voice leapt several notes and her eyes flickered around the room not daring to look Nate in the eye. They hovered on me for a slight second before looking around again. **(1)**

"C'mon guys! We always tell each other everything," he scoffed, "Guess not." He turned for the door before Liam stopped him.

"Wait, Nate, it's not what you think."

"Then what's going on?"

Liam sent a glance at me and I played with my wrist band that I had forgotten about. It was black and red and had the name of my basketball team that I played on. I pretended to study the Lone Wolf written in it.

"Jack's been kidnapped." I stated bluntly.

"Jack? Jack who?" His face was clueless.

"Jack Brewer… don't you remember him?" she asked, confused and worried. Realization flooded over his features and was quickly replaced with something else.

"Ohh! You mean 'The Jack Brewer' the 'expert at karate' the one who's 'never been defeated?' Him?" His voice distinguished jealousy and even a bit of disgust. Liam stayed quiet, her face shocked and lost. But I wasn't going to stand there and let him get away with how he talked.

"What's your problem?" I asked. We were all close. Jack never did anything to get find Nate's bad side. I didn't see what his problem was.

"Nothin', " he muttered.

"No!" I grabbed his shirt and pinned him against the lockers with a loud thud! "What's your problem with Jack?" His eyes swirled with fear and regret. I heard Liam say my name softly behind me so I let him drop back to the ground; keeping a tight hold on his shirt.

"He took my tennis ball." He pouted, pretending that he was a nine year old. **(2)**

"Are your serious?" I asked him.

"Yes! It's _MY_ tennis ball! _NOT_ his!" He joked.

"Nate, what's really bothering you?" Liam asked annoyed with him.

"He left us a year ago and you guys think that he's the same person?" he whispered. He made eye contact with both of us before continuing on, "I'm just saying maybe he quit karate, maybe he's not 'tough' anymore, maybe he's a jerk. Who knows? I mean, it is possible that he hasn't changed but it's also possible he has."

"Look, it's true he might have changed but I don't care. He's still a person who's been kidnapped and tortured and shot." Liam stated flatly. She pushed past him and stepped out into the cool spring air.

"Nate, just because Ben changed doesn't mean Jack will." Ben was one of Nate's friends. He moved to Plattsburgh and told Nate they would stay in contact but they never did. When Ben moved back to Westport, he started to bully Nate. Obviously Nate didn't tolerate it. Ben shoved him once and next thing he knew he was on the ground. Even though Nate could handle him physically, Ben continued taunting him with words. It had a huge effect on Nate. One day he found the strength to finally stand up to him. I don't know what Nate did to him but now Ben's afraid to even look at him. I walked by him and went outside.

The snow was finally beginning to melt and mud was everywhere. All of this mud just sucked. Jack was lucky when he said he got to live in California.

I looked around for my sister and found her leaning over the rail on the wooden bridge. Her dark, shiny hair covered her face that was looking down at the gushing water. Her hair glistened in the sun.

I joined her on the left and looked down at the sparkling water. A tranquil silence settled over us. After a while my sister broke it,

"You don't think he's changed do you?"

"Jack? Nah, he couldn't change even if he tried."

"I hope you're right." She sighed.

"'Of course I am! I always am!'" I quoted the cocky brunette that used to live here. A smile crept on her face. She it my arm lightly and a small giggle escaped her lips. "C'mon, it's time for practice." I laughed, noticing the few people walking into the dojo.

* * *

**(1) Just a pet peeve of mine. No one's voice can jump octaves -or _very_ few- people can. It's my inner music geek coming out…**

**(2) Just keep reading this story. It will make sense eventually.**

**And voila! I know it's a boring old chapter but I promise interesting things will happen in a little bit!**

**Please review and tell me what I can improve on because I need to know! Or just review in general! :)**

**~LoL AnA**


	9. New Places and Friendly Faces

**Chapter 9: New Places and Friendly Faces**

**Well, I know that last chapter sucked so I decided to be nice and give you a longer chapter. This chapter is just setting up the upcoming events…**

**I'm still in school. (Well, it _is_ summer) But, I don't think I could own a tv show -.- But I can dream…**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Liam's POV**

Any tension created between me, Alex, and Nate disappeared instantly the next day. Dad had gotten hold of four plane tickets and he had been excused from any "missions" or whatever he does in the militar. He doesn't like to talk about it so he just says it's top secret. Alex and I got permission to skip school here as long as we attend it at Seaford High School (SHS). This meant we could be in Seaford for a whole month and get to know his friends and help out with finding him. I wanted to talk to his friends and see ifhe really has changed or not. I prayed he was the same.

Six days later, we had packed our bags, rented an apartment, and we were currently boarding the plane to Seaford. Excitement and nerves swirled around my stomach. I hadn't seen Amanda or Jack for about a year but it felt like so much longer. I couldn't wait to see her but at the same I dreaded it. Seeing Amanda without Jack was like having a PB&J without the peanut butter.

My mind wandered off to Jack. Maybe he's been found and dad just doesn't know yet. I thought. Or maybe he's still out there, ready to drop at any moment. I felt my stomach lurch; threatening to dump my breakfast on the carpet of the plane.

I pulled out my iPod and played music quietly. I chose "Demons" by Imagine Dragons. I tapped my fingers along; playing an imaginary piano. I knew this entire song and I could play it on the piano perfectly. It was a pretty easy song compared to something like "Für Elise" by Ludwig Van Beethoven.

A long six hours later we touched down in a city just outside Seaford. I stared out of my car window; bored out of my mind. A twisted, gnarly, sycamore there caught my attention. In the split second that I saw it I also saw the "Now Leaving Victoria City" sign. I'm so bored I'm looking at trees and signs. I rolled my eyes at my stupidity.

We passed a building about five minutes later. On the side of it read, Seaford High School. Guess this is where I'm going to school. I thought.

When we finally got to the apartment, I dumped all of my things in a random room and asked my mom what dojo he went to.

"I think it was some Bobby Wasabi chain."

"OK thanks, Mom." I grabbed Alex's wrist and dragged him outside. My legs were dying to get outside and it was nice to finally stretch them as we walked to the strip mall. We wandered around until we a sign. In bright green letters it read Bobby Wasabi.

"He's so predictable." I heard Alex mutter under his breath. I giggled lightly at his comment. I couldn't disagree with that. Bobby Wasabi was an old family friend to the Brewers. Jack's grandfather opened a dojo to train Bobby for one of his movies. After Bobby's success in Hollywood, the Bobby Wasabi dojo became a chain. Jack was taught in the original dojo, where Alex and I trained. If we were going to find his friends anywhere it would probably be in a Wasabi dojo.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

There were two boys sparring and a girl. Her natural honey-gold locks were secured in a bun as she continued to beat up a dummy. Liam's footsteps weren't audible to blonde's ears. Kim was blasting music in her ears. She was upset to put it mildly. No one knew why she was upset and on one dared bother her now.

Jerry and Milton had stopped sparring to look at the two strangers. The two opposites were practically drooling over beautiful girl who had just walked in. It didn't take long for Jerry to recover though. He walked up to her pretending to be all "swag" and smirked.

"What it do girl?" He chuckled. "You're looking at the Jer-" He got cut off by an extremely annoyed brother. Alex had flipped him and twisted his arm behind his back. Jerry stared at the teenaged boy; still lying on the floor. Shock was written all over his face. Kim had noticed the commotion and stopped beating up the dummy. The warriors exchanged confused glances, not sure who or why these people were at their dojo. Kim walked over to the group and Jerry finally regained himself. He cowered behind the girl, rubbing his sore arm. The five teens stared at each other before Kim spoke up.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I punched the dummy as hard as I could. Anger surged in my veins. How could they forget? Those morons! I sent a kick to the dummy. I'm surprised when it's head stayed intact with the rest if it. I threw more punches and kicks as I recalled what happened earlier today.

_My shoulders dropped as I crossed out the twenty-fourth day on my calendar. It had been a mere two days since I found the article about Sawyer, but to me, it felt like I was a little kid on Christmas Eve. No matter what I did, time was taking it's sweet time. I was excited, no, I was more nervous. What if we find him? What if we don't find him? What if Sawyer puts up a fight? If Jack couldn't handle him, surely I won't be able to._

_I guess somehow the police thought they know the area of Jack's location. I wasn't really interested in all of their blabbing. Why couldn't we just go look for him already? Why did their "process" matter? I sighed._

_Running a brush through my golden hair, I looked at my face. I decided to tie my hair up in a bun to keep my hair out of my face. I knew it was supposed to be windy and icky that day. I wore dark gray Capri sweatpants. A pale yellow tank top was under my favorite light blue sweatshirt. I was wearing a pair of plain black converse. I went downstairs and grabbed a bagel, I popped it in the toaster oven._

_I drummed my fingers on the cool top of our counter. I started thinking of the song "Crazy Beautiful" by Andy Grammar and played the rhythm. It was my current favorite song and I was absolutely in love with all of his songs. I hear the springs of the toaster and see my bagel jump up. I spread the cream cheese and take a bite out of the warm cinnamon raisin bagel._

_I was about to go check that my mom remembered today when she walked into the kitchen. She grabbed the car keys out of our giant bowl of random keys._

_"Ready?" A smile tugged at her lips._

_She knew that I thought she was going to forget. She was proud of herself for being ready before I was. I rolled my eyes and replied._

_"Let's go."_

_Dark clouds were beginning to roll in; threatening to spill, when I stepped outside. Stupid spring, always raining. I thought. A wind was beginning to pick up._

_"I checked the forecast. It's supposed to rain all day." My mom told me._

_I stared at one cloud. The sun was behind it and was illuminating the edges of the dark gray cloud. The beautiful sight quickly disappeared when a fierce wind blows the cloud; completely blocking the sun._

**里~-~-~里**

_I stepped into the police station after promising my mom that I would be safe and all that nonsense mothers always tell their kids, no matter how old they are. My eyes scanned the group of officers, looking for Jerry, Milton, Rudy, and Amanda. I didn't see the guys but I spotted Amanda. I walked over to her; glad I knew someone here._

_We talked until the chief came out of her office and started to tell everyone what ground they would cover, what to do in case we found Sawyer or Jack, and who Amanda and I were going to be with. Rudy finally showed up and was with Amanda and a few other cops. I was with Liz and her partner, Jarred. I was glad that I was in their group. I didn't know Liz that well but I was happy that it wasn't some random officer that I've never met before. I looked around one last time before we left. Jerry and Milton still weren't here; leaving me with only Liz and Jarred._

_Liz O'Dwyer is a nice person but, like me, if you mess with her you're likely to regret it. Her partner on the other hand, is a little different. Jarred Ellot has a bit of a stuck-up personality. If you get past it you would know that he's a nice, considerate person. Although, he jumps the gun a little too quickly. If you mess with him, you're likely to get hit with a bullet..._

**里~-~-~里**

_We arrived at our designated spot after a short five minute drive. I looked around at the deep forest. There were roots growing from the trees and they snaked around on the floor. The forest floor was lush with soft, green ferns. They touched your legs when you walked through them. They went up to my knee and are a vibrant grassy green. I sighed. If only I wasn't here looking for Jack, I would be so much happier._

_He had to be here somewhere. I couldn't take it much longer. He was my best friend. I have to find him... I love him._

_The three of us started to walk through the woods in silence. According to Jarred if we talked Sawyer might here us and make a run for it. Liz just rolled her eyes at his comment. I heard a branch snap and I whirled around on my heels. I got into my fighting stance nervously. Jarred also heard it and non-to-surprisingly drew his gun. He carefully approached the bush the sound came from. Using the barrel of the gun to poke around, he made sure that there wasn't anything there._

_"Clear," he stated quietly._

_He sounded uncertain and it made me nervous._

_"Probably just an animal."_

_We slowly started to walk again and I let my finger tips brush the ferns. Drops of glistening dew slid onto my fingers and helped me relax after the freak-out. I continued to walk behind Liz and Jarred walked behind me. He was still unsure about the sound and insisted on taking the back. Liz rolled her eyes at him again._

_After about a forty minute walk we found an abandoned house. Despite my protests they made me stay hidden while they checked the house. After about thirty seconds, curiosity got the better of me. I wanted to know what they were up to so, I silently walked to a window and peered in. I saw the two cops looking around. Their faces were blank, I couldn't not read them._

_I'm on the side of the house and something piqued my interest. I looked to my right and noticed an old storm cellar. I heard a door open and the two of them walked out. Now, I could read their facial expressions. They didn't find anything and we were back to where we started. I pointed out that they could be in the cellar before they had a chance to scold me for moving. Liz looked surprised._

_"I would have overlooked that." she admitted._

_I watched Jarred open the doors and yell down._

_"S.P.D. if you're down there, say something." I held my breath and waited for a response. I was a few feet away and I didn't hear anything. Jarred must have heard something however. "Show yourself."_

_Nothing._

_"I'm going down." he stated blatantly._

_He held up his flashlight and gun and descend down the stairs. I couldn't see down too far. After a minute his back disappeared. I heard him mutter 'clear' but, just like when we were in the woods, he didn't sound too sure. We all decided to walk back when he came back up._

_On the way back Liz told me that they had a new lead. Earlier this morning, before we left for the search, they had received Sawyer's phone bill. There was a number that had been called repeatedly. The number? Oh, it belonged to Jason Benson. When they looked him up in the database they found out quite a few things about him. Jason Benson, renown solider and highly ranked, was at the New York camp the same day as Sawyer Deveny._

**里~-~-~里**

A loud thud jerked me out of this morning's events. I looked at the entrance to the dojo and saw a boy and a girl. Jerry was on the floor and was glaring at the curly, dark brown haired boy. That boy's tall. And I mean, tall. He looks to be the same age as us but he was like, a foot taller than me. His entire profile was pretty nerve-racking and he looked strong. My stomach did flips because of him. And not the good kind. As if that wasn't enough, he looked thoroughly annoyed.

I pried my eyes off of him and looked at the girl that is slightly hidden by his structure. She seemed amused that Jerry was just flipped. Unlike her brother, she had a smaller bone structure. Jealousy wiped over me. The girl was perfect. Everything about her was flawless. Perfectly straight and shiny hair, perfect skin without a single blemish, perfect height.

I did my best to hide the jealousy and turned towards Jerry, who, had picked himself off the ground and was cowering behind me. I rolled my eyes and everyone started staring at each other for an awkward few minutes until I spoke.

"I'm Kim." I stuck my hand out stiffly.

"Alex," The boy shook my hand and it reminded me of Jack. There was something about 'Alex' and the girl that reminded me of him. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. The girl mumbled something inaudible.

"Can you repeat that?" Milton asked. She blushed and cleared her throat.

"I'm Liam." her face turned red and (I'm assuming) her brother laughed wile Jerry snickered. "Aw come on! I know it's a boy's name!" she yelled hotly as she smacked Alex's arm. She glared at him and made a face. When Alex continued to laugh, her expression changed to boredom and she cocked her head. She laughed lightly and shook her head. "Yeah, I love you too." she joked. He stopped laughing and swung his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"I know ya do, sis." He grinned cheekily and she rolled her eyes. We grin at their personalities. They seem nice, I thought to myself.

"Oh, I'm Milton." He pointed at him self. I looked behind me at Jerry who was still cautiously crouching behind me. I nodded my head at him.

"That's Jerry." We looked around awkwardly again. "So…" I rocked back and forth on my heels. "Is there…anything…we can help you with?" I asked trying to tame the silence again.

"We, uhh… we heard that," he cleared his throat, "Jack Brewer used to come here."

That caught us off guard.

* * *

**Not much of cliff hanger but just wait… there will be some big cliffies! ;)**

**Please review! I hate it when people just read it and don't review!**

**~LoL AnA**

* * *

_**Next time on Gone:**_

_**Kim's POV**_

_"Leave him alone!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Neither one of them seem to notice that I was there. Jack screamed again and I started running towards him. I ran as fast as I could but I got nowhere. The distance never changed between us. I saw things moving beside me but I couldn't get any closer._

_Another scream of pain._

_I fell to my knees and stared at Jack's face. He was _terrified_ and I _couldn't_ help him. He was in _pain_ and I _couldn't_ help him. He _needed_ help and I _couldn't_ help him. I watched Jack cry. He was crying and all I could do was stay down on my hands and knees. I was helpless. I looked down at the Black. There was nothing there. I was floating. I couldn't bare to see him like this but when he screamed again, my head snapped up._

_"Jack!" I started sobbing. I needed to help him, if I didn't I'd go crazy._

_"And for the finale…" the hidden man started but his actions finished his sentence._


	10. Ears Like A Hawk's

**Chapter 10: Ears Like A Hawk's**

**Sorry about all the boringness. I honestly don't know why people read this story but you guys seem to like it so I'll keep writing for you guys!**

**I don't own anything but Liam and Alex :)**

**Read on!**

* * *

_**Last time on Gone:**_

_"I'm Kim." I stuck my hand out stiffly._

_"Alex," The boy shook my hand and it reminded me of Jack. There was something about 'Alex' and the girl that reminded me of him. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. The girl mumbled something inaudible._

_"Can you repeat that?" Milton asked. She blushed and cleared her throat._

_"I'm Liam." her face turned red and (I'm assuming) her brother laughed wile Jerry snickered. "Aw come on! I know it's a boy's name!" she yelled hotly as she smacked Alex's arm. She glared at him and made a face. When Alex continued to laugh, her expression changed to boredom and she cocked her head. She laughed lightly and shook her head. "Yeah, I love you too." she joked. He stopped laughing and swung his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him._

_"I know ya do, sis." He grinned cheekily and she rolled her eyes. We grin at their personalities. They seem nice, I thought to myself._

_"Oh, I'm Milton." He pointed at him self. I looked behind me at Jerry who was still cautiously crouching behind me. I nodded my head at him._

_"That's Jerry." We looked around awkwardly again. "So…" I rocked back and forth on my heels. "Is there…anything…we can help you with?" I asked trying to tame the silence again._

_"We, uhh… we heard that," he cleared his throat, "Jack Brewer used to come here."_

_That caught us off guard._

* * *

**Kim's POV**

"Yeah, he did. But he's been-"

Liam interrupted quietly, "We know. We're old friends from when he lived in New York."

"We're visiting for a month, while our dad helps." Alex looked over at Liam who nodded. "He had a history with the guy…" he faded off.

"What's his name?" I asked trying to keep the conversation going.

Alex looks at me puzzled and I shrugged.

"Jason Benson."

My jaw dropped.

"He's been talking to Sawyer." I murmured to myself.

They exchanged glances.

"You guys would know if you bothered to show up this morning!" I accused the warriors.

"Where…? Oh, yeah, that was today." Jerry said.

"Yeah it was!"

I was really annoyed with them. How could they forget that they're best friend was missing and they were supposed to help out? And this is when Jack comes in to calm everyone down, I thought sadly. A little kid squealed behind me.

"Ooh, new students! New students, new students!" Rudy jumped up and down while holding onto Liam's hands.

She laughed nervously, "We're only here for a month." His excited grin faded.

"Will you join for a month then?" he asked, hopeful. They looked at each other, shrugged, and respond in sync.

"Sure."

"Hey, Liam, I have some clothes you can borrow."

"Thanks."

I showed her to the locker room and handed her the clothes. They were a little big for me but they fit her fine.

"So," I pulled my shirt over my head. "you knew Jack."

She nodded solemnly. "We met when we were two." She laughed breathlessly. "He always says that I saved his life. We've been close ever since."

I scrunched my eyebrows and bit my lip. "Huh, he's never talked about you." I saw her face and I realized what I said. "Or anything about his past." I added quickly.

I felt bad about saying something like that but she should know, right? She sighed deeply and responded.

"He doesn't like to talk about… things in the past much. We tell each other everything but if I bring it up he won't say a word."

"You mean, he doesn't like to talk about what happened at the camp?" Her eyes widened.

"How do you…? He never talks about that with anyone!"

"He didn't. I was looking around his room for clues and I found the newspaper clipping."

She sat down on a bench and covered her face with her hands. She spoke through them.

"I swear that was the worst day ever! I thought they were all…gone." She shook her head. Someone knocked on the door.

"Hey, it's time for practice." Jerry's voice came through the door.

We left the locker room and walked to the mats.

"Finally, we've been waiting." Milton commented and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Sorry," I said sarcastically, "we were just talking."

"Anyway," Rudy interrupted, "have you two ever done martial arts?"

"Both black belts."

"2nd degree." Liam clarified. My eyes widened

"Wow. I'm a first degree black belt and Jerry and Milton are yellow belts."

"Cool!" Liam said.

"Blah, blah, blah, lets get to practice!" Rudy said happily.

I tried to stay focused while Rudy taught us a new move but my mind wandered -a lot. Her dad is Jason Benson. He's been talking to Sawyer. They're planning something. They must be. But Liam seems so nice. What if they're decoys? But what if they're not? I blinked my eyes and refocused on Rudy.

While the boys worked on the move I decided that the best this to do is to invite her to Falafel Phil's and ask her. It was risky since she was better at karate but I had to get answers. At the end of practice I went up to her.

"Hey." She took a sip of water.

"Hey." she panted. She was out of breath from the last excersise Rudy put us through.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Falafel Phil's for a girls' night out." She smiled.

"Yeah, I want to get as far away from those things as I can." She eyed Alex and Jerry.

I laughed. Every chance Jerry got he would hit on Liam and every time she rejected him. Alex always smirked, gave her the I-know-who look and winked at her. She blushed everytime and rolled her eyes.

"Just us." I agreed.

"I'm in then!"

"Let's go!" I smiled and pointed my finger at the dojo doors.

She told her brother to meet her at their apartment and I say goodbye to the two other boys. We link arms and I showed her the way to Phil's.

**里~-~-~里**

"So your dad is Jason Benson?" I asked playing with my falafel. She eyed me carefully.

"Uh, yeah… why?" I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Well, he's just been talking to Sawyer Deveny so I guess I thought -"

"That we might have something to do with Jack's kidnapping." she finished for me. She leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table. "According to my dad, only one person was supposed to be killed." She sighed. "I hate talking about this. 'Can't believe how hard it must be for Jack. Anyway, Jack wasn't supposed to see Sawyer. Neither was Jack's family or my dad, but they did. My dad got away and so did Jack…" she continued to fill me in about her dad's plan, the advantage he had over Sawyer, and everything else.

"Look, I'm sorry that I thought you were working with Sawyer. I shouldn't have been so quick to judge." I apologized feeling extremely guilty.

"Hey it's fine. Trust me, I would've done the same thing." A sly smile played with her lips. "You clearly really, really care about him." She wiggled her eyebrows knowingly. I blushed looking down at my charm bracelet and playing with it. I chuckled nervously. "C'mon, admit it." She nudged me.

"You admit it!" I randomly said rather loudly. She stared at me, taken a back.

"Wha…?" We started to laugh.

"Seriously, Liam, you must like Jack. And he is probably head over heels for you." She scoffed and gave me a skeptical look. "What? I'm serious! He hasn't dated anyone the entire time he's lived here. Maybe he's just looking for the right person." I winked. "Plus I saw the looks Alex was giving you." She groaned.

"I used to have a crush on him. We're just friends now. More like brother and sister but there isn't anything else going on!" I laughed and held my hands up.

"Okay, okay, I get it!"

"But now, Kimster, tell me, if it's not Jack -which I doubt- who is it?" I looked at my lap again.

"Jack," I mumbled quietly. Unfortunately, I found out that her ears are like a hawk's.

"I knew it!" She shrieked, standing up. I put my face in my hands.

"Liam, you're making a scene." Her face turned red and she sat down again.

"Oops."

**Liam's POV**

"Hey! What are you doing? That's mine!" A ten year old brunette ran after his best friend, who had taken something of his.

"No it's not! Its mine!" Nine-year-old Nate argued back with his friend.

"It's mine!"

"Nate! Give it back! It's mine, I know it is."

"Oh please! You wouldn't know if it was yours if it hit you in the head!"

**里~-~-~里**

A while after Kim's confession we were both laughing at a story I'm telling her about Jack and Nate.

"I'm serious! They stopped talking to each other for like, a week, because they thought the tennis ball was theirs!" **(1)**

"Drama queens." She said in a sing-song voice.

"Uh, yeah!" We burst out laughing for the millionth time that night. She checked the time on her phone and groaned.

"I should be going now. It's almost 9:00." she said. I looked out the window. We'd been sharing memories about Jack after my little scene. I hadn't even noticed the black sky outside.

"Yeah me too. But, we should do this again sometime. God knows we'll need to get a away from the boys again." She laughed lightly.

"Defiantly! I'll see you around, Liam."

"See ya."

I walked home with a huge grin on my face from the tennis ball story. I kicked a rock as more memories of Jack and I flooded through my head.

**里~-~-~里**

I walked into the apartment and closed the door behind me. I saw my dad sitting at the table in the little kitchen. There were papers all over the table and he was searching something on his laptop. He read something and put his head in his hands.

"Hey, Dad, everything alright?"

"Yeah… yeah, everything's fine." I rolled my eyes. His tone wasn't very convincing.

"You know, if you're worried about you're trade with Sawyer you could go to the police. They're onto you. They think you're working with him instead of against him." I grabbed a water bottle and he stood up.

"How do you know that?" I laughed. Now I had his attention. "Liam, this isn't funny. How do you know?"

"Dad! Relax, I was just talking to a friend of Jack's. It's not a big deal."

"It better not be."

"Okay, its not!" I held my hands up and pretended to surrender. He sat back down and started to work again.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

He cried out in pain as the hooded man burned his flesh again. I was stuck here watching Jack get tortured by a mysterious man. His face was covered by a hood and he wouldn't turn around. He was focused on one thing and one thing only; to severely hurt Jack.

Tears streamed down my face as I watched Jack struggle against the binds on his arms and legs. There were several burns on his face and arms. But I knew the severe burns lie on his back, hidden.

He lit another match and held it close to Jack's tear stained cheek.

"Don't, please don't." Jack breathed. I was far away from him yet strangely, I could hear him. He was breathing heavily. I watched the man bring the flame closer to his face. Jack turned his head away from the small fire and closed his eyes. He kept begging for the man to stop but he didn't. The match came in contact with his face and he screamed in pain. I couldn't stand it.

"Leave him alone!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Neither one of them seem to notice that I was there. Jack screamed again and I started running towards him. I ran as fast as I could but I got nowhere. The distance never changed between us. I saw things moving beside me but I couldn't get any closer.

Another scream of pain.

I fell to my knees and stared at Jack's face. He was terrified and I couldn't help him. He was in pain and I couldn't help him. He needed help and I couldn't help him. I watched Jack cry. He was crying and all I could do was stay down on my hands and knees. I was helpless. I looked down at the Black. There was nothing there. I was floating. I couldn't bare to see him like this but when he screamed again, my head snapped up.

"Jack!" I started sobbing. I needed to help him, if I didn't I'd go crazy.

"And for the finale…" the hidden man started but his actions finished his sentence. I watched him pick up a sledge hammer. He held it just above Jack's shoulder and brought it up next to Jack's head. He slowly brought the hammer down as if he was taking a practice blow.

"No…" I whispered. Jack started to panic. He struggled more and more against the ropes around his wrists and ankles. "Jack…"

The man brought the hammer up higher and I watched him bring it down on his shoulder.

"NO! JACK!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I closed my eyes. I waited,for the loud sickening snap. I opened my eyes at the last second.

* * *

**(1) This actually happened to my brother when he was about six.**

**Dunh dunh dunh dunhhhhh!**

**That last part was 88madison88's brilliant idea so kudos to her. The next chapter gets a little more intense and I'm sorry for all this boring stuff but it is necessary. The intensity keeps building up, haha! Please review it helps me write!**

**If you want more then please review!**

**~Lol AnA**

* * *

**_Next time on Gone:_**

_**Jack's POV**_

_"Stop!" I cried and covered my ears._

_"No one cares, Jack. They're all celebrating that you're gone. No one cares about you. No one loves you."_

_"Please stop! Just… stop." I felt tears trickle down my cheeks._

_"They all hate you, Jackie. Everyone. You're alone."_

_I buried my face again and my shoulders started to shake as I cried._

_"P-please s-s-stop." I just want to go home. I thought helplessly._

_"Aw is Jack broken? Is little Jackie scared and alone? Well guess what?"_

_"N-no… please…" I want to feel safe again. I want to know that people care about me. I want to feel loved again. I hoped my thoughts eventually come true but I doubted it._

_"NO-BO-DY CARES!" With every syllable I felt a sharp painful jab at my side. His kicks pushed me to my other side and I curled up. I sobbed. I want this to be over. Somebody save me._


	11. My Nightmare Is Fake, Yours Is Real

**Chapter 11: My Nightmare Is Fake, Yours Is Real**

**Hey guys! I'm starting school tomorrow so I decided to be nice and post this chapter since I have no idea what this year will be like and now much free time I'll have. Before we get to this chapter I would like to adress one thing. Some person decided to leave a review and here it is:**

**Guest: what the fuck u call this a story this is shit**

**Well, thank you for that. Personally, I don't think this is shit but whatever. I don't know if that's what you really think, or if you're trying to bring me down but I don't care. I don't mind that you told me that you hate my story, I just wish you said it in a nicer way. All in all, I wish you the best and hope you say nicer things to people. ~AnA**

**Now that that is done with, here is chapter 11.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

**_Previously..._**

_**Kim's POV**_

_I fell to my knees and stared at Jack's face. He was terrified and I couldn't help him. He was in pain and I couldn't help him. He needed help and I couldn't help him. I watched Jack cry. He was crying and all I could do was stay down on my hands and knees. I was helpless. I looked down at the Black. There was nothing there. I was floating. I couldn't bare to see him like this but when he screamed again, my head snapped up._

_"Jack!" I started sobbing. I needed to help him, if I didn't I'd go crazy._

_"And for the finale…" the hidden man started but his actions finished his sentence. I watched him pick up a sledge hammer. He held it just above Jack's shoulder and brought it up next to Jack's head. He slowly brought the hammer down as if he was taking a practice blow._

_"No…" I whispered. Jack started to panic. He struggled more and more against the ropes around his wrists and ankles. "Jack…"_

_The man brought the hammer up higher and I watched him bring it down on his shoulder._

_"NO! JACK!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I closed my eyes. I waited,for the loud sickening snap. I opened my eyes at the last second._

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I looked around breathing heavily. I was in my room. It was all just a nightmare. Just a nightmare. Nothing more, nothing less. My breathing was beginning to slow down and I stood up on my shaking legs. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the cold water. I looked at myself in the mirror. Just a nightmare, I repeated to myself again. I cupped my hands and filled them with water. I gulped down the water and swallowed my fear. Just a nightmare. I took a deep breath and quietly walked back down the hall and to my bedroom. I climbed into bed and under the blankets. Just a nightmare, I though to myself before I fell asleep.

* * *

**Sawyer's POV**

I parked my white pick-up in the gravel drive way and walked into the old house. I jogged down the creaking stairs to the room I was keeping Jack in. He woke up three days after I shot him and I was surprised when I saw that he was awake. This kid is practically immortal. I opened the door and walked in. I smirked when I saw him huddle closer to the wall. "Don't…" he whimpered quietly and I walked closer to him quietly.

"Poor Jackie." I mocked sympathy.

"Please…"

"All alone, no one looking for him." I hissed.

"Stop!" he cried and covered his ears. I raised my voice.

"No one cares, Jack. They're all celebrating that you're gone. No one cares about you. No one loves you."

"Please stop! Just… stop." Tears cascaded down his cheeks and his lower lip quivered.

"They all hate you, Jackie. Everyone. You're alone."

He buried his face again and his shoulders started to shake. Violent sobs racked his body and I grinned.

"P-please s-s-stop."

"Aw is Jack broken? Is little Jackie scared and alone? Well guess what?"

"N-no… please…"

"NO-BO-DY CARES!" I kicked his side at each syllable. He laid on the floor curled up in the fetal position. His body jerked with every sob. It was a pathetic sight.

Suddenly, an alarm on my phone went off and I looked at it.

"Crap," I muttered. I crouched down and grabbed a fistful of his hair. I looked into his swollen eyes.

"This is not over." I hissed through clenched teeth.

His eyes widened in fear. I pushed his head down and he cried out in pain again. I stood up and quickly walked out of the room.

**里~-~-~里**

I ran through the woods avoiding roots and fallen trees. After fifteen minutes of running I reach the Spot. My phone said I managed to make it here a few minutes early. I caught my breath and waited for them to show up. By now they were now five minutes late. Nice first impression. Was my first thought.

I heard footsteps coming and I saw a girl and two other people, and not the people I was waiting for. I hid behind a bush. I crouched down on all fours and watched the three people walk by. I didn't look at where I placed my hand.

_Snap!_

My hand broke a twig and they all turned around, alarmed. I scurried down the ditch and hid behind a tree at the bottom. Thankfully, the tree had a wide trunk and if I stood sideways, it hid me. Plus, they're looking at the bush and not at the tree.

"Clear," I let out the breath I had been holding in. I sent a text to the men I was supposed to be meeting. It said that we would meet some other time and I had bigger things to take care of. I took off running agin, but I made sure to stay clear of the path the group was on. They could be cops and if they made it to the house they could find Jack.

I ran inside and realized I was still holding my phone. I stuffed it in my pocket and drew my pistol. I grabbed the cell phone I took from Jack and placed it in my pocket as well. I ran to the basement.

"Get up." I told him gruffly. He stood shakily and I ignored his confused, yet hopeful, looks. I grabbed his shirt and dragged him up the stairs. I pulled him through the kitchen and out to the back porch. I pushed him down the four steps to the ground. He stumbled forward and fell to his hands and knees. "Let's go." I said firmly. He stood again and walked around the deck. I kicked him behind his knee to stop him and opened the storm cellar doors. Grabbing his shirt I shoved him down the stairs and he fell to the bottom, whimpering in pain. I climbed down and closed the doors.

"Wimp. You are such a wimp!" I exclaimed. "Grow a backbone." I grabbed his hair and pulled him under the stairs in the shelter. With his head in a choke hold, I cocked my gun and held it to his head. "Make a sound and I pull the trigger, understood?" He took a shaky breath in response.

We stood, hidden in the dark for a while until suddenly, the doors opened and light streamed in.

"S.P.D. If you're down there say something." The man's voice rang through the emptiness. Jack's head perked and he inhaled sharply. He opened his mouth as if he was about to say something. I tightened my arm around his neck. The extra pressure cut off some of his air supply and hurt his throat. He whimpered in protest and struggled weakly against my hold. I dug the barrel of the gun into his scalp and he stopped. "Show yourself." This time Jack cooperated and stood still.

A stair creaked and I heard footsteps. _No, he's coming down,_ I thought to myself. I adjusted my grip on my gun. Jack took nervous glances at it in the corners of his eyes. I watched the cop's flashlight beam move around the room. It flashed over the stairs but he doesn't seem to notice anything. He looked around again.

"I swear I heard someone... clear." He looked around and then descended up the stairs again. I kept my hold on Jack for another ten minutes until I decided that they were finally gone. I shoved him against the wall and he crumpled to the floor.

"Did you really think that you would be able to make a small little noise and you would be saved?" I seethed. He shut his eyes and covered his ears again. "You can't block me out, Jackie. I'm hear to stay." He curled up again. "You can never get rid of me."

"People are looking for me, you were wrong." His voice started to shake.

"Or are they? Maybe you're just imagining everything. Maybe it's all been fake. Maybe you're just psycho." I looked down at him. He was breathing quickly again. "And you wanna know why you're imagining this? Because you killed them. You killed your dad and Katie and Drew and Cole. All the warriors. Nate, Alex. Even Kim and Liam. How does that make you feel, Jackie?"

I watched his tense figure relax. He slumped against the wall, unconscious. I smirked and took a pair of handcuffs out. I handcuffed one hand to a hole on a bench. It was an old shelter and the benches were made of wood. Over the past few days I hacked out a small hole to put the hand cuffs through. I walked up the stairs and opened the door. I stepped outside into the wind and rain.

"Sleep tight, Jackie."

* * *

**Jack's POV**

My head was resting against the wall in an uncomfortable position. I didn't bother to try moving. I knew it would just cause more pain than it was worth. I glanced down at my shoulder. Why me? Why is it always me? I wondered. I sighed and let my eyes travel around the room. My entire body ached. The pain seemed infinite. Why couldn't this all just end?

The door creaked open and I knew he's there. He walked in and I tried to get closer to the wall. I wanted to disappear.

"Don't…" I whimpered quietly. He walked closer.

"Poor Jackie." he mocked.

"Please…"

"All alone, no one looking for him." he hissed.

"Stop!" I cried and covered my ears.

"No one cares, Jack. They're all celebrating that you're gone. No one cares about you. No one loves you."

"Please stop! Just… stop." I felt tears trickle down my cheeks. "Stop!" I cried and covered my ears.

"No one cares, Jack. They're all celebrating that you're gone. No one cares about you. No one loves you."

"Please stop! Just… stop." I felt tears trickle down my cheeks.

"They all hate you, Jackie. Everyone. You're alone."

I buried my face again and my shoulders started to shake as I cried.

"P-please s-s-stop." I just want to go home. I thought helplessly.

"Aw is Jack broken? Is little Jackie scared and alone? Well guess what?"

"N-no… please…" I want to feel safe again. _I want to know that people care about me. I want to feel loved again. I hoped my thoughts eventually come true but I doubted it._

"NO-BO-DY CARES!" With every syllable I felt a sharp painful jab at my side. His kicks pushed me to my other side and I curled up. I sobbed. _I want this to be over. Somebody save me._

Suddenly, an alarm on his phone went off and I flinched at its surprising sound.

"Crap," he muttered. He crouched down and grabbed a fistful of my hair. I tried to claw at his hand, to free myself of the pain he had just created but his was is too strong and I was too weak. He looked into my swollen eyes.

"This is not over." He hissed through clenched teeth.

My eyes widened in fear. He pushed my head down and I cried out in pain. He quickly stalked out of the room.

I curled up on the dirty floor again. Loud sobs escaped my lips. One after another. My entire body shook. _Why?_ Why couldn't he have killed me when he shot me? I tried to calm myself down and take deep breaths but I couldn't. It felt like everything had crashed down on me and no matter what, I would always be stuck here. I started to gag and cough. I knew if I didn't relax I'd puke but everything stressed me out even more.

Eventually, I was finally able to calm down. I sat up slowly using my uninjured arm. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes.

With my eyes closed, I started to remember events with the Warriors.

The memory of the Warriors and I getting a new sensei, a robot came to mind. It was all fun until it kept pushing us too far. I saw the warriors and I fighting a robot. The Wasabitron 3000. We all stuck together and didn't give up.

I remembered being dragged to Eddie's geocaching and then finally reaching the end. We thought we were finally done and then the men took the chest. But we didn't we let them get away with it. We fought back and we got the prize. We didn't give up.

The three all of us going to Scotland together. Even through we all told Milton that wouldn't be able to beat Angus he still tried. He calculated everything and he was right. He could have beaten Angus, even though we all told him it was no use, he still tried. He didn't give up.

I sighed. We never give up. I don't give up. But now I was slouching against the wall without a flicker of hope. I broke the Wasabi Code; I gave up. I heard footsteps just outside the door and Sawyer came in. Did he think he needed to do more? I'd been hurt plenty.

"Get up." I struggled to my feet and a hopeful look appeared on my face. My eyes quickly landed on his hand. He was tightly gripping his gun. His other hand quickly grabbed my shirt and dragged me upstairs. He pulled me through the kitchen and out to the back deck. He shoved me down the few steps to the soft grass.

Wind and rain whipped my long hair around. I took a deep breath, I finally had fresh air. It wasn't sunny or warm but I was finally outside again after so long. My fingers curled around blades of grass. I never thought I would miss grass as much as I did.

"Let's go." I reluctantly stood up again. He steered me around the deck. He kicked my leg right behind my knee and I fell to all fours. I turned my head and watched him open the doors to a storm shelter. What's he doing? I began to wonder. He grabbed my shirt again and pulled me to my feet before shoving me down the stairs. I fell down and landed in a heap. A small whimper escaped my lips. "Wimp. You are such a wimp!" he yelled at me and I flinched. "Grow a backbone." He grabbed a lock of my hair and pulled me under the stairwell. His arm wrapped around my throat; making it hard to breath. I heard the click of his gun and I felt the cold metal on the side of my head. This feeling was way to familiar. "Make a sound and I pull the trigger, understood?" The only response I could manage was a shaky breath. I'm still shaking a lot and his grip around my throat was the only thing that was keeping me from falling. I waited in the dark for what felt like an eternity. But then, the doors suddenly opened.

"S.P.D. If you're down there say something." A man yelled down into the room. S.P.D. That's Seaford Police Department. They were looking for me! My mood lightened. I was finally going to get out of here. I was finally going to see my mom and the warriors and Kim. Kim. My mouth curved slightly into a small smile after thinking about her. I opened my mouth. One word and I was finally free. I was about to call out when Sawyer tightened his arm around my throat. There was too much pressure on my neck now. I couldn't breath and it hurt. I whimpered and began to struggle against him. I was still too weak to break free and his hold didn't loosen, but I still struggled. I felt the gun dig into my head deeper. I winced in pain and stop struggling. "Show yourself." I waited for Sawyer to make me walk up the stairs but he didn't.

A stair creaked and I heard the cop walk down the old stairs. He shined his light around and it passed over our hiding spot quickly. _No, I'm here, right here!_ I thought desperately. His light passed over us again and he didn't seem to notice us. _No, no, no! _The gun pushed into my head harder. I looked at it nervously from the corners of my eyes. The cop says something but I didn't pay attention. So close to being found yet I couldn't say anything. I looked in front of me and saw that the cop was gone. I'm going to die here. Sawyer made me stand for another few minutes before he suddenly shoved me into a wall. My body crumpled to the floor and I laid there as still as possible.

"Did you really think that you would be able to make a small little noise and you would be saved?" I closed my eyes tightly and covered my ears again. "You can't block me out, Jackie. I'm hear to stay." I curled up, trying to protect myself. "You can never get rid of me."

"People are looking for me, you were wrong." I tried to fight against him but my voice shook in fear. I heard a small voice in the back of my head. Don't let him get to you. Don't listen to him. Don't believe his lies.

"Or are they? Maybe you're just imagining everything. Maybe it's all been fake. Maybe your just psycho." I tried to block him out again. My intuition tried to keep me from believing him. _They're all lies. He's lying. _I started to breath heavily. I couldn't figure out what to believe. "And you wanna know why you're imagining this? Because you killed them." Just block him out. I squeezed my eyes shut tight. I clasped my hands over my ears tighter but I could still hear him. "You killed your dad and Katie and Drew and Cole. All the warriors. Nate, Alex. Even Kim and Liam." I couldn't block out the nightmare from my childhood. "How does that make you feel, Jackie?"

Maybe I am psycho. _No, I'm not. _Yes, I am. _No_. Yes. _No_. Yes. _What's real and what's fake?!_

My heart beat against my chest harder and harder. _Who to believe? Am I psycho? Will I ever get out of here? Will I ever see the light again?_ I gasped for air as my throat closed up. A rising feeling moved to my ribs. My chest got tighter and tighter. My eyes snapped open but I couldn't see anything. I tried to open them wider but I couldn't. I blinked and looked again. I couldn't see anything. I swallowed hard and tried to breath. It kept getting harder. My eyes rolled back and I fell into the black.

* * *

**Ta-da! Sorry I don't know when I'll post next but it will be ASAP. :)**

* * *

**_Next time on Gone:_**

**_Liam's POV_**

_"I saw you and thought maybe we could get a pizza." he whispered as he moved even closer to me. "Or maybe... something else."_

_"Um, no!" I exclaimed, removing his arm from my shoulders. He stood up and grabbed my wrist._

_"Too bad, it wasn't a option." He started to pull me and I tried to break free but his grip was really tight._

_"I'll give you an option." I heard my brother's voice behind me._

_"And who are you?"_

_"Alex, her second degree black belt brother." The creep who was still holding my wrist (which I'm pretty sure is losing blood flow) scoffed._

_"Ooh, I'm so scared."_

_"Just let go of her or I'll make you." Alex was really starting to scare me now. He was never so serious and intimidating._

_"I kind of want to see you make me." he snarled with a smirk on his face. Alex threw a punch at the stranger and he immediately released me to catch it. "I'm a black belt too."_

_This would be interesting... Part of me wanted to stop them from getting in a fight but the other half of me thought that Alex could handle this guy. I decided to let their fight play out so I sat down and watched them punch and kick each other._


	12. This Better Go Well

**Chapter 12: This Better Go Well**

**Hey, I know it hasn't been long again and you guys are really lucky! This chapter lacks in action as well, sorry :( but I promise to make it up soon. As in, the next chapter... ;)**

**Anyway, like always, enjoy and review!**

**I don't own anything -.-**

* * *

**Jason's POV**

I looked at my daughter sleeping soundly. I shook her shoulders gently, trying to wake her. She rolled over and opened her eyes slightly. "What?" she mumbled quietly.

"I'm going down to the police station in a few minutes. Mom and Alex are out getting breakfast."

"What time is it?"

"Almost seven." I said softly.

She laughed lightly. "How do you guys get up so early?" Her eyes were still half closed.

"We don't stay up as late as you." She grunted in response. "See you later, sweetie." I kissed her forehead softly and walked out of her room. I stood in the crack between her door and the wall. I watched her pull the comforter around her shoulders and fall back asleep. I closed the door and started walking to the police station.

**里~-~-~里**

I looked at the sign on the door and sighed. 'This better go well.' Was my only thought. I stepped in front of the motion detector and the door slid open. I stepped inside and walked to the woman sitting at a desk, behind a glass screen. Without looking up she asked, "Can I help you?"

"I'm here to talk to the Chief of Police."

"She's busy so unless you have an appointment then you're out of luck."

"Just tell her that Jason Benson is here." I said exasperated. She walked away from the her desk and appeared a minute later.

"Go ahead. Down the hallway, third door on the left." I simpered as I walked down the hallway. One officer caught my attention as I walked by. He was staring right at me and it gave me the chills. I stopped walking and looked back at him. He fixed his attention back on the papers in front of him but he took glances at me from the corners of his eyes. I tore my eyes off of him and continued to walk to her office. This better go well. I thought again. I knocked on the door and she told me to come in. I stepped into her office, closing the door behind me and saw the Chief of Police behind her desk. She stood up as I walked in. Out of habit, I stood up straight with my arms behind my back and my feet apart.

"Jason Benson," She started and stared at me for a minute. "Alright look, I'm going to cut to the chase. Are you or are you not working with Sawyer Deveny?"

"No, I'm not. I've been trying to stop him." I told her honestly.

"And how do you plan on proving that?"

I exhaled quickly and reached into my jacket pocket, pulling out my wallet. I opened it and showed her my I.D. She took it, studying it carefully. She handed it back and nodded her head. "You're off the hook. And if you want to help, then don't stand like that. We're at a police station. You're not meeting the president or governor and we're not at a funeral service."

"Thank you, and um, what's up with Creepy McGee?" I asked, pointing at the glass window where the same officer was still staring at me. I shifted uncomfortably. She looked over at him and then gave me a strange look.

"I don't know..." she sighed. "He's only been here for four months. He's a good cop, if only he didn't freak everyone out."

"Okay..."

**里~-~-~里**

The day passed as we tried to make sense of the clues we had. It didn't surprise me that it was taking so long. Sawyer's clever and he had been planning this for a while. What am I forgetting? I thought desperately. "The picture." I said out loud accidentally. Jarred, Liz, and Chief all gave me a strange look.

"What?" Jarred asked.

"He sent me a picture of Jack, here." I unlocked my phone and scroll through the pictures. I set my phone on the table so everyone could see the picture.

Liz's jaw dropped. "What? We were just there! Why didn't we see them?"

"They were in the cellar. I knew I heard someone." Jarred said grimly. "They must have been in a corner that I didn't notice." Standing up, Jarred grabbed his coat and made his way to the door.

Before they left the Chief warned them, "This time you better come back with Jack. I can't have my best detectives fail with this case again."

I wanted to follow them and help lock Sawyer away after all the pain he caused to the many families, especially the Brewers. But I knew I'm not permitted to, if Sawyer saw me working with the police then the deal was off. I sighed and watched them leave the office.

* * *

**Liam's POV**

I walked into Phil's to grab a soda and noticed Jerry sitting by himself.

"Hey, Jerry. What's up? Are you here alone?" He glanced up suddenly.

"I am not here alone! I'll let you know that- yeah, I am here alone." He shrunk back in the seat and I slid in across from him. His hand was just slightly covering his open mouth.

"Why?" I looked at him and noticed that his focus was somewhere else. I followed his eyes behind me and saw two girls talking to each other in the booth behind us. "Which one?" I asked, already knowing his reason for being here.

"The red head." he mumbled.

"Ok." I stood up and looked at him. I smirked and turned on my heel.

"What are you…" he started. I strutted over to the two girls and slid in next to the red head. They looked at me confused.

"Hi!" I said cheerfully.

"Um, hi?" The brunette says. "Can we help you?"

"Yes, you can." I said in a matter-of-face tone. "You see that guy right there?" They looked over at Jerry who was staring right at us. He blushed and starts to play with hands. I tell the red head the few good things I know about Jerry and she keeps stealing looks at him. I stand up and wave my fingers at her before walking away. "See ya, Jerry." I walk outside and watch through the window as the red head walks up to Jerry and they hit it off immediately.

I walked to the dojo and looked around. Milton was sitting on a pile of mats with textbooks and papers all over the place.

"Gah!" he exclaimed loudly.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I can't figure out this problem."

"Let me see it." I walked over to the stack of mats. I looked at the problem.

0 = -7q² + 2q + 9

"Oh, that's not too bad. You're probably just over thinking it." I took one of the pencils he had lined up and grabbed a piece of scrap paper. "Just use the quadratic formula."

"That's what I've been trying! But it's not working! Gah!"

"All you would do is multiply the negative seven by a negative. Then, it's plus or minus the square root of B². Which is four." I write down the steps as I say them. "Minus four A times C. So, negative seven times nine is negative sixty-three. But it's minus four A times C so it would be positive sixty-three. All of that is over two times A. That would be negative fourteen." I finished writing out the steps and looked at it.

q = -2 ± √2² -4 • -7 • 9

-14

"Can you solve that?" I asked him and he looked at it.

"Yeah, I can. It would be negative two, plus or minus the square root of four, minus four, times negative seven, times nine, over negative fourteen. That would simplify to negative two, plus or minus the square root of two-hundred-fifty-six, over negative fourteen. The square root of two-hundred-fifty-six is sixteen. So, the answer would be 'q' equals negative one or nine over seven." he concluded.

"Exactly." I smiled at him and he returned the smile.

"Wow, thanks, Liam."

"No problem, Milton." The dojo bell tinkled and Jerry walks in.

"Liam, you are the best!" he yelled.

"Um, thanks? What'd I do?"

"Oh nothing… but get me a new girlfriend!" I laughed.

"Really?"

"Yup! After you left and she sat down, we started talking and she gave me her number. We're going on a date tomorrow night!"

"Well, I'm going to change for practice. Congratulations by the way, Jerry. " I said. He beamed as I walked towards the changing rooms.

I walked to the mats after changed and wait for Alex, Kim, and Rudy to show up. A few minutes later they did and I started sparring with Kim and practice began. .

**里~-~-~里**

Alex and I started walking to the park after we changed back to our normal clothes. "So how late do you think Mom will be this time?" Alex asked.

I laughed and said,"I don't know, she was talking about getting here on time for once at breakfast this morning."

"Which means thirty minutes late."

"Petty much, yeah." I agreed. We laughed and sat down on a bench.

"Crap," he muttered and I raised my eyebrow, implying that he should continue. "I was supposed to ask Jerry a question, I forgot."

"Oh," I sat back and looked around. "Hey, Alex, I think it's your lucky day. Jerry's right there." I pointed at the other side of the park where Jerry and Milton were walking by.

"I'll be right back. And this time, if Mom comes, make her wait. I'm not walking back like last time." his threatening voice told me.

I groaned and said, "Ugh, fine. But it was hilarious to watch you get home fifteen minutes later, covered in mud." He rolled his eyes and sprinted off after Jerry.

Chuckling to myself, I checked the time on my phone. Someone sat down next to me and sighed. I glanced over at him. He had long hair and a cross necklace. He wrapped his arm around me, I slid away from him but he got closer and looked at me, straight into my eyes. I found myself getting lost in his dark brown eyes.

"I saw you and thought maybe we could get a pizza." he whispered as he moved even closer to me. "Or maybe... something else."

"Um, no!" I exclaimed, removing his arm from my shoulders. He stood up and grabbed my wrist.

"Too bad, it wasn't a option." He started to pull me and I tried to break free but his grip was really tight.

"I'll give you an option." I heard my brother's voice behind me.

"And who are you?"

"Alex, her second degree black belt brother." The creep who was still holding my wrist (which I'm pretty sure is losing blood flow) scoffed.

"Ooh, I'm so scared."

"Just let go of her or I'll make you." Alex was really starting to scare me now. He was never so serious and intimidating.

"I kind of want to see you make me." he snarled with a smirk on his face. Alex threw a punch at the stranger and he immediately released me to catch it. "I'm a black belt too."

This would be interesting... Part of me wanted to stop them from getting in a fight but the other half of me thought that Alex could handle this guy. I decided to let their fight play out so I sat down and watched them punch and kick each other. A minute passed and they were still punching, kicking, and blocking each other until Alex saw an opportunity to flip him. He quickly got up and glared at Alex. He walked away and once he disappeared a car pulled up.

"And there's Mom, only..." Alex checked his phone before continuing. "Ten minutes late." Alex said.

"Wow, I think that's a new record." I laughed. Opening the passenger door, I sat down and Alex climbed in the back.

"Alex, I'll drop you off at the apartment and your dad should be on his way home. Liam and I are going to run a few errands. I'll see you at the Brewer's." Alex sighed.

"More like just Amanda's now." he grumbled.

"They'll find him. Just wait."

**里~-~-~里**

"It's official! We. Are. Going. To. Be. Late." I say exasperated. We were sitting in a line of traffic and some asshole kept letting cars cut in front of us. **(1)**

"We are turning right there. Right there! If the road didn't twist, I would drive in the other lane. It's twenty freakin' paces away! Do they realize that they're backing traffic up all the way to the dirt road?"

"I think it's farther now, Mom." I told her between gasps of air as I laughed.

"Exactly! What do you think would happen if I went in the other lane, turned around and reversed? I would be pointing in the direction but going the way towards the movie store!" I laughed so hard at my mom's antics I felt a six-pack coming on.

"I think you'll have one hell of a time explaining what you did to the police after you crash the rental car." She laughed with me while returning her gaze to the traffic.

"One car, two cars, three cars, four cars, five cars, six cars, seven cars, you little sneak, eight cars, oh look! Ten cars! Now eleven and twelve cars." Finally, the car in front of us started to move forward. We moved up so we're right in front of the turn. "Oh thank the heavens! After twelve stupid cars, we get to move a little closer to the road! That stupid little moron! I bet I can..."

She turned the car to the left and moves to the lane going the opposite direction.

Another car is coming down the road with his blinker on. She swerved back towards the correct lane for a second before the other car slowed down and she quickly took the turn. She sped down the road, over the bridge, and across the first set of railroad tracks, while I laughed at my mom. We reached the second set of railroad tracks. This time, the crossing guards were down. "Great, just great! With my luck, this will be an especially long train!" she yelled.

"Mom! Relax! It's not that big of a deal!"

"Just watch, it's going to be a long train." I sighed and kicked my feet up as the train started to go by. I listened to my mom count each boxcar that passes. I started to laugh as she changed her words. "Thirty-six has nothing, thirty-seven has nothing, thirty-eight has nothing, thirty-nine has nothing, forty! Oh, look! It actually has something!" I started crying from laughing so hard and my stomach hurt. She kept counting until the last car disappeared. "And there goes the caboose! Oh, what a bummer!" she said sarcastically. "Seventy-seven cars and three were full! What's the point of it of it's practically empty?!"

I found myself laughing hysterically until we reached the movie store. It took me a minute to calm down before my mom handed me some money. Closing the car door, I walked towards the store and opened the door, with the little bell ringing as it's pushed open. I found the action section and looked around until I saw a set of movies that would be perfect to watch later tonight with my family and Amanda. There was a whole row of Bobby Wasabi movies including; Samurai Beach Party, Kung Fu Cop, Nana Was a Ninja, Don't Wake The Dragon, and a lot more. I looked through all of them and try to remember which one was Jack's favorite. "Aha!" I reached out to grab the last tag for the movie but someone else grabbed it at the same time.

I looked up and saw Rudy. We stared at each other before we said at the same time,"It's mine. No, it's mine!"

"Who gets the movie?" I asked.

"Um... Ooh! I got it. Whoever gets the most trivia questions gets to rent it."

"Okay, sounds easy enough. " I said. Especially when Jack would never shut up about the movies. I thought to myself.

"Question number one!" Rudy exclaimed loudly. "In what movie was the glove that weaponized Bobby's entire hand?"

I smirked and said, "A Fist Full of Glove. My turn! What movie has the Wasabi Whip?" He started to stutter.

"Um...uh... Oh! Bobby Wasabi and the Big Book Beat Down! What movie does Bobby ride a seeing eye pony off into sunset?"

"Blind Samurai. Who is Bobby tied to in Samurai Fist Party?"

"Willy Waves. Who does-" I interrupted him with a buzzing sound.

"Sorry, I'm afraid that would be wrong." I said like a TV host.

"No! It's Willy Waves!"

"No, it's Tommy Tsunami, you're wrong which means," I plucked the tag off the Velcro. "I get the movie!" I walked up to the counter, handed the employee the tag, and he walked to the back room, to find the movie. I paid for it and turned to Rudy before leaving the store. "Sorry, Charlie!" He rolled his eyes and paid for the other movie he decided upon.

Five minutes later we arrived at the Brewer's household and I leapt up the front stairs to ring the doorbell. Excitement and nerves swirled in my stomach, I clutched the movie as the bell rings through the house. I'll see Jack soon. Soon it will be Amanda and Jack again. Dad's on the case and he won't give up until Jack's home safely again. I reminded myself. A woman, who's hair drops in front of her face, opened the storm door and the screen door, welcoming us in quickly. She brushed her hair out of her face, revealing her swollen eyes, clumped eyelashes, and smudged mascara, that encompassed her mocha brown eyes. My mom shoved the casserole that she made towards me and engulfed Amanda in a hug. The second my mom touched her, Amanda broke down crying and it reminded me of what happened six years ago.

**里~-~-~里**

"Mom!" Jack leaps off of the couch and runs to his mom, the only family he has left. She hugs him and his shoulders shake at his mom's touch. She tries desperately to comfort him, telling him that it is all over but loud sobs escape from his lips. I want to walk over to him and tell him that he's okay. Make him happy again. I want to tell him that even though he doesn't have his entire family he still has his mom and I. We both love him; he isn't alone.

**里~-~-~里**

This time though, my mom, Laurissa, couldn't tell Amanda it's over. She couldn't tell her that it would ever be over. I decided to give them some space and I slipped off my shoes. As I looked down at the empty floor, where there was only my shoes, Amanda's shoes, I thought, Alex and Dad must be late, their shoes aren't here. I walked down a hallway to try and find the kitchen to put the casserole in. Luckily, in the small house it wasn't hard to find and I placed it on the counter next to the stove.

* * *

**(1) Haha, this is also true**

**Hope you enjoyed that! Again, sorry about the lack of action and everything.**

**Review!**

**~LoL AnA**

* * *

**_Next time on Gone:_**

**_Jarred's POV_**

_"You're not going anywhere." His voice sent chills down my spine. I was about to turn around but he stopped me. "Hands where I can see them." he ordered. I chuckled._

_"You sound like a cop, Deveny." He stepped closer and placed the barrel of the gun against my neck._

_"Hands where I can see them." he repeated._

_I stood up straight. I looked at my hands, my left hand had my gun but my right hand was free. I curled my hand into a fist and spun around. I swung my fist at him and it him in the jaw. I used too much force and it knocked me off-balance. He recovered quickly and sent a punch at my ribs. The impact forced me to bend over. I heard Deveny's fist threatening to hit my side but I quickly dodged to the right. I stood up and looked at Deveny. Blood was oozing out of his mouth and it stained his goatee._

_I realized I lost track of my partner. I looked behind myself for a split second. Big mistake. A bullet flew past my ear, barely missing it. I turned on my heel and shot back. After that it became a test, on who would get the other first. Adrenaline rushed through my body and my heart pounded against my chest, so fast it hurt. Bullet after bullet whizzed past, missing me by millimeters. The wind made it impossible to shoot accurately. It echoed through the trees making a hollow, eerie sound._

_My hands shook as I fired again. He fired at the same time. Everything turned to slow motion. I could see his bullet coming towards me but I was frozen in place. I watched it split open the back of my hand. Pain wiped over my entire body. I gasped in pain and my gun slipped. Blood surged out of the wound. I fell to my knees and clutched my hand._


	13. We're Rescuing Him Not killing Him!

**Chapter 13: We're rescuing him; not killing him!**

**Hola! Today is a special day so I decided to update.**

**People keep saying that Jack has to be found and that it just isn't right if he is not but the whole point to this story is to keep reading and see if he is found or not. If you don't like the possible idea of him not being found well, you might not want to read this. I'm not saying Jack isn't found but I'm not saying he is.**

* * *

**Also, I know I have a lot of characters so recap:**

**The Bensons- Liam, Alex, Larissa, Jason**

**Nate- old friend**

**Creepy McGee- creepy police officer (LOL)**

**Amanda- Jack's mom**

**Sawyer- evil guy who captured Jack**

**Jarred and Liz- head detectives**

**Chief- chief of police**

**I think those are all of my OC's that have been introduced so far. I'm sorry if this is getting confusing.**

* * *

**And review responses:**

**_MusicMusicMusic: Hope it all makes sense. Haha, thanks, I tried to make it as funny as I could ;)_**

**_mnash123: Maybe! Just read to find out... ;)_**

**_KarateGirl77: Thanks_**

**_11: Can't say anything! Spoilers! Haha Doctor Who reference nobody understands... Glad you're excited! :D_**

**_Icepen: Yes, yes it is very interesting! Heehee hope you like it!_**

**_Spot an Appaloosa: Haha, it was Carson! And I honestly wasn't planning on him having anything else to do with this story but now that you mentioned it... I have an idea ;P_**

**Because I posted in a short amount of time there's a small bargain at the end of this chapter. Sorry it's not that long but it is pretty intense and has a "happy" ending... **

* * *

**_Previously: _**

**_Jason's POV_**

_I looked at the sign on the door and sighed. 'This better go well.' Was my only thought. I stepped in front of the motion detector and the door slid open. I stepped inside and walked to the woman sitting at a desk, behind a glass screen. Without looking up she asked, "Can I help you?"_

_"I'm here to talk to the Chief of Police."_

_"She's busy so unless you have an appointment then you're out of luck."_

_"Just tell her that Jason Benson is here." I said exasperated. She walked away from the her desk and appeared a minute later._

_"Go ahead. Down the hallway, third door on the left." I simpered as I walked down the hallway. One officer caught my attention as I walked by. He was staring right at me and it gave me the chills. I stopped walking and looked back at him. He fixed his attention back on the papers in front of him but he took glances at me from the corners of his eyes. I tore my eyes off of him and continued to walk to her office. This better go well. I thought again. I knocked on the door and she told me to come in. I stepped into her office, closing the door behind me and saw the Chief of Police behind her desk. She stood up as I walked in. Out of habit, I stood up straight with my arms behind my back and my feet apart._

_"Jason Benson," She started and stared at me for a minute. "Alright look, I'm going to cut to the chase. Are you or are you not working with Sawyer Deveny?"_

_"No, I'm not. I've been trying to stop him." I told her honestly._

_"And how do you plan on proving that?"_

_I exhaled quickly and reached into my jacket pocket, pulling out my wallet. I opened it and showed her my I.D. She took it, studying it carefully. She handed it back and nodded her head. "You're off the hook. And if you want to help, then don't stand like that. We're at a police station. You're not meeting the president or governor and we're not at a funeral service."_

_"Thank you, and um, what's up with Creepy McGee?" I asked, pointing at the glass window where the same officer was still staring at me. I shifted uncomfortably. She looked over at him and then gave me a strange look._

_"I don't know..." she sighed. "He's only been here for four months. He's a good cop, if only he didn't freak everyone out."_

_"Okay..."_

**里~-~-~里**

_The day passed as we tried to make sense of the clues we had. It didn't surprise me that it was taking so long. Sawyer's clever and he had been planning this for a while. What am I forgetting? I thought desperately. "The picture." I said out loud accidentally. Jarred, Liz, and Chief all gave me a strange look._

_"What?" Jarred asked._

_"He sent me a picture of Jack, here." I unlocked my phone and scroll through the pictures. I set my phone on the table so everyone could see the picture._

_Liz's jaw dropped. "What? We were just there! Why didn't we see them?"_

_"They were in the cellar. I knew I heard someone." Jarred said grimly. "They must have been in a corner that I didn't notice." Standing up, Jarred grabbed his coat and made his way to the door._

_Before they left the Chief warned them, "This time you better come back with Jack. I can't have my best detectives fail with this case again."_

_I wanted to follow them and help lock Sawyer away after all the pain he caused to the many families, especially the Brewers. But I knew I'm not permitted to, if Sawyer saw me working with the police then the deal was off. I sighed and watched them leave the office._

* * *

**Third person's POV**

Bored out of his mind, Sawyer assembled and disassembled his hand gun. Over and over again with nothing else to do until William finally gets back. His face said it all with a sly grin, much like a fox.

"You were right, he showed up today and told the police everything."

A sinister chuckle escaped Sawyer's lip. Shaking his head he said, "I knew Jason would go to them. It just gives me a reason to k-"

"They know you're keeping him here and they're on their way here." William cut in. Sawyer looked shocked for a minute before giving orders.

"Go get Ryan and Christian, we'll stop them from getting their precious Jackie."

* * *

**Jarred's POV**

"O'Dwyer, you have the front, I have the back." We were in my police car, parked a few yards away from the house. "Let's do this." I said extremely serious. She grinned and we stepped out of the car. We held our guns ready and took long, fast steps. "Wait for my signal." I watched her sneak up to the door. I quickly went around to the back yard and the deck.

I looked around at the yard. The forest surrounded it on all the sides. If you looked across the yard (which is huge) there was a small pond. To the left of the deck there was a small flower garden. It didn't look like a garden. There were only three plants and all the flowers on them were dead and wilted. There was a small place to the right of the back porch and the storm cellar took up the space. It was a really scenic place. _Why did something so tragic have to happen at such a nice place? Right, I'm on a mission. _I reminded myself.

"Now!" I yelled. I heard her kick down the front door and I shot the lock to the sliding door. I pulled it open and held my revolver up. "S.P.D." No one answered and there wasn't any movement. I went into the first room and looked around. Everything seemed like it was in the same place it was last time. "Clear."

"Clear." O'Dwyer emerged from the stairs. "Everything is in the same place, there's nothing suspicious. Why are we here?"

"You saw that picture Benson had, it was Jackson Brewer in that room." I nodded towards the staircase and basement my partner had just checked.

"Maybe he left. He sent the picture to Jason, he must have figured we would come back."

"He was here. He was somewhere here when we came the first time with that girl. Question is, where?" I muttered. She looked at me with her eyes as wide as saucers. "You know something." I pointed a finger at her. "What?"

"We heard that noise in the woods during the search party right?"

"Yeah, it was just an animal though."

"Or was it?" she questioned. I furrowed my eyebrow. "Think about it. Sawyer Deveny was somewhere around here at that time."

"Being a skilled solider in the field, he could have gotten away without us knowing." I continue.

"You thought you heard someone in the cellar, what if it was Deveny?"

"He's been right under our noses the entire time!" I felt so stupid and I groaned, "Of course! It all makes sense now!"

"Well, then... where is he?" I looked at her.

"Outside." We both bolted to the door and outside. I squinted in the sunlight. Again, there was nothing. _What the hell?_

"Maybe he left, maybe we timed it just right and he's out doing something." I hoped she was right.

"We can find Jack and get him out of here. We can come back and stake out. Then, when he comes back we arrest him." I thought out loud. It was a pretty good plan.

"Let's do it." We made our way to the rusty teal-green doors of the storm cellar. "Stand back," she warned. There was a loud bang and the lock to the door was hanging; broken. She grabbed her flash light off her belt. "I'm going down there this time." I nodded.

"I'll stay watch." She threw the doors open and stepped down the stairs slowly. O'Dwyer held her light above her shoulder and gun in front of her. With my pistol at the ready, I glanced around uneasily. _What was I forgetting?_ I brushed it aside and kept looking around. I could hear O'Dwyer talking quietly to someone as if they were afraid or nervous. _She must have found him. _I thought.

A loud bang pierced the silent sky. A gunshot, from underground. I grabbed my light off my belt and ran down the stairs. O'Dwyer was pointing her gun at a fifteen year old boy.

"What are you doing?" I asked loudly in disbelief. "We're rescuing him; not killing him!" She glared at me and walked over quickly.

"He had handcuffs on and Deveny has the key. I just blew apart the chain. Why would I shoot him?" She whisper- yelled. I looked at the kid. His body was shaking and he had many cuts and injuries. Not to mention the giant blood stain on his left shoulder. He looked petrified and it wasn't helpful when I yelled at O'Dwyer.

"Carry on." I muttered and I returned to my post. Everything was still in place. _Where is Deveny? What is he doing?_ I wondered. I disregard the thought and waited for the two of them to come up. After another minute or two they finally did. O'Dwyer was supporting Jack who, clearly could not stand up by himself. We started walking towards my car but I knew something isn't right.

We were walking down the side of the house when I heard something. A sliding door opened and then closed. I ran around the corner of the house to see what I feared the most. Sawyer Deveny was there, on the back deck, a gun in his hands. I spun around and flattened my back against the side. I looked at O'Dwyer and Jack, my eyes wide. I waved my hands frantically; trying to tell them to move quickly and escape. O'Dwyer's face paled, she gripped Jack and ran as fast as she could. I started running behind them but I could barely take two steps before something stopped me. I heard a gun cock.

"You're not going anywhere." His voice sent chills down my spine. I was about to turn around but he stopped me. "Hands where I can see them." he ordered. I chuckled.

"You sound like a cop, Deveny." He stepped closer and placed the barrel of the gun against my neck.

"Hands where I can see them." he repeated.

I stood up straight. I looked at my hands, my left hand had my gun but my right hand was free. I curled my hand into a fist and spun around. I swung my fist at him and it him in the jaw. I used too much force and it knocked me off-balance. He recovered quickly and sent a punch at my ribs. The impact forced me to bend over. I heard Deveny's fist threatening to hit my side but I quickly dodged to the right. I stood up and looked at Deveny. Blood was oozing out of his mouth and it stained his goatee.

I realized I lost track of my partner. I looked behind myself for a split second. Big mistake. A bullet flew past my ear, barely missing it. I turned on my heel and shot back. After that it became a test, on who would get the other first. Adrenaline rushed through my body and my heart pounded against my chest, so fast it hurt. Bullet after bullet whizzed past, missing me by millimeters. The wind made it impossible to shoot accurately. It echoed through the trees making a hollow, eerie sound.

My hands shook as I fired again. He fired at the same time. Everything turned to slow motion. I could see his bullet coming towards me but I was frozen in place. I watched it split open the back of my hand. Pain wiped over my entire body. I gasped in pain and my gun slipped. Blood surged out of the wound. I fell to my knees and clutched my hand.

I expected him to get closer and finish the job but Deveny had more important priorities. He was in the front yard and he was talking to O'Dwyer but I didn't pay any attention to what they were saying. With Sawyer Deveny's back turned to me and I quietly reach into my pocket and took out the small chip. Holding it carefully, so I didn't lose it, I reached into my other pocket. I pulled out a small roll of dark tape. I used my fingers to cut a piece of it so it was bigger than the chip. Luckily he didn't hear me. I put the chip in the middle of the square piece of tape and rolled to my stomach. I inched closer, using my arms to pull the rest of myself towards Deveny.

I held the chip that's stuck to the tape delicately. Once I was right behind him I reached my hands out. My long fingers worked on securing the chip to the loop of fabric, behind his boots. I kept my movements subtle so he didn't feel anything and turn around. The tape wouldn't stay so, I ripped a long skinny piece of tape. It was a risk to tear it when I was so close to him but I only had a minute or so. I wrapped the tape through the loop and around the bottom of it and back through and down around the bottom. I kept repeating the steps until the long piece of tape ran out. I didn't notice the two pairs of feet while I was securing the chip. There was a pair of sneakers and I knew they aren't O'Dwyer's shoes.

I quietly stood up and backed away. I picked my gun up off the ground and walked around Deveny and Jack, putting as much distance I could between us. I joined O'Dwyer on the gravel drive way. I couldn't help but quickly notice that Deveny's car wasn't there. I held my gun up and gritted my teeth. The pain in my hand had increased.

My eyes took in the scene for the first time. Deveny looked as dangerous as ever with the dried blood on his chin. Jack looked scared out of his mind. Anyone would be if someone beat them for almost 30 days, starved them, shot them, and now they were being held at gunpoint.

"Let him go." O'Dwyer's voice quivered as she continued to hold her gun up.

"What if I don't?" A sick, twisted grin appeared up on his face. O'Dwyer swallowed nervously. We'd never been in this kind of situation before. There had been times when there was a skilled person and we took him out easily because he wasn't threatening a citizen's life. There were times when someone was trying to kill someone but they weren't skilled. Now, there was someone who wasn't afraid to kill him and he was skilled.

"Then, I'll shoot." Liz said. Her voice was dangerously low.

"We'll shoot." I corrected her. A low whimper was heard from Jack. I looked behind me, where he was looking. I saw a man. He was wearing protective clothing and was heavily armed. I looked back at Deveny. Another man stood next to him dressed the same way and holding the same equipment. I heard footsteps and looked at a man on the porch. I couldn't believe who it was...

It is William, the new officer at the station. The creepy officer or as Jason called him Creepy McGee. Deveny had an inside man, I thought. Everything was getting clearer by the second. He had always been one step ahead of us.

"You have a choice. One, you could stay here and we shoot." I looked at Jack, tears streamed down his face rapidly. "Or two, you could leave now and maybe, I'll let him live." I gulped. I did put the tracking device on his boot, maybe we could just track him later? No, you're supposed to save him. You can't leave. But, if I leave then he might live, if I stay he's dead. "Stay here and we shoot, or leave." he repeated. I looked back at the teenager. There is only one way, I thought sadly.

"Retreat," I told O'Dwyer, loud enough for only her to hear.

"Fine, we're leaving." My was is empty. I hated the way the words came out of my mouth. They didn't belong there. 'We're rescuing him; not killing him! My words echoed in my head as I walked backwards, away from Deveny, William, the other two men, and Jack. He looked at us with begging eyes but Liz and I both knew there was nothing we could do. He still needed the flash drive from Benson so there was a little sliver of hope that he would stick to his word and keep Jack alive.

I looked at Jack for one last time. He looked shocked, distraught, scared, broken. I quickly turned my head, not wanting to get distracted. We started running for the car. I could hear Jack calling out after us.

"No! Please! You can't leave me!" His voice cracked, "Please!" he begged. I closed my eyes trying to block out his cries. I opened the door and slammed it shut before I did anything without thinking. I started the engine and let it drone out the rest of his pleads.

The ride was silent on the way back to the station. Our mission was not successful and if we never saw Jack again it would be our fault...

* * *

**Haha, that wasn't even close to being happy...**

**So I said there was a bargain and it basically is just I gave you this chapter on my birthday, so in return all I ask is for everybody to leave a review. _Please_ review. I really need to know if people like this. I know I've said that a thousand times but it seems like people are losing interest in this and I need to know why. If you don't review then I can't try to fix whatever you guys dislike and I can't kept up whatever you guys do like. Can we try to have everybody review? **

**Hope you liked it :)**

**~LoL AnA**


End file.
